Love, Lily
by sevlily4ever
Summary: Lily Evans sends a letter to her son on his eleventh birthday, explaining that Severus Snape is his father. Armed with this knowledge, Harry goes to Hogwarts ready to prove to Snape that he is worthy of being his son.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any obviously recognizable parts are from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

**Love, Lily**

**Part I**

It came at midnight, but Harry hadn't had time to read it until now, when the giant man, who had introduced himself as Hagrid, had gone to sleep. He wasn't sure who had sent it when it appeared with a crack on his lap, but had hastily tucked it into the overly large pocket of his trousers just as the door had broken down and Hagrid had emerged.

He lifted the letter to the fire, which was still crackling softly in the grate. It looked old and yellowing, and the paper seemed to be of the same stiff material that his Hogwarts letter had been made of. He took a deep breath as he slowly began unfolding the paper. The first letter he had opened today had brought his news that had changed his entire world. What would this letter bring?

Unable to take the suspense any longer, he quickly opened the letter and looked straight to the bottom, where the words, _Love, Lily_ were scrawled. "Lily," Harry whispered to himself. Though he had only heard that name today, he knew that this letter was from his mother. His eyes roved back up to the top of the page to the date and he began to read the letter his mother had penned so many years ago.

_Godric's Hollow_

_16__th__ October, 1981_

_My Dearest Harry,_

_As I write this, you are sleeping quietly in your crib beside me. Once in a while, you turn to your side and the blankets fall off of you. You are a restless sleeper, like your father. My darling boy, I hope with all my heart that you are never a recipient of this letter but in these times my instincts tell me that I need to do this. Voldemort is after us, and although we have taken precautions I fear that James and I may not survive. In my heart of hearts I know that you will because I will do everything in my power to make sure you live. _

_There is so much I want to say to you, but I'm not sure where to begin. Firstly, Happy Birthday! I have asked a house elf, Dobby, who knows your father, do deliver this letter to you on your eleventh birthday. Hopefully by then you'll be ready to go to Hogwarts. I spent some of the best years of my life there, Harry. I studied magic, made friends and fell in love. What I have to say next, Harry, is difficult for me and I hope that you will forgive me for waiting so long to tell you. _

_I suppose it begins when I was nine years old and performed accidental magic. A boy from the neighborhood saw me and told me I was witch. At the time you might be able to imagine my reaction to that, but soon my curiosity was piqued and the boy and me became the best of friends. His name was Severus Snape. When Sev (as I called him) and I went to Hogwarts, we were sorted into different houses but that didn't end our friendship. Friendship soon grew into more and by the end of Hogwarts, we had been dating for a few years. I will not tell you it was smooth sailing all the way. It wasn't. Being in the house that he was in, Sev faced pressures from his housemates to join a man who we knew hated Muggleborns like me. Yet, we persevered and were married as soon as we left Hogwarts. _

_Times were hard in those days, Harry, and one didn't know whom to trust. I could feel myself losing Sev to Voldemort and I didn't like it. I tried to dissuade him but most of my attempts ended in arguments. Some months later, I realized I was pregnant with you. I was excited to tell Sev since I knew how happy he would be and I also hoped that a baby would finally make him realize what was important. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. The night I planned to tell him about you was the night he came to me with the Dark Mark on his arm. He had joined Voldemort and I had never been more furious with him than I was then. I left him that night and said some things I'm ashamed to admit. I was young and foolish and I regret it now. _

_I pause here, Harry, to tell you not to judge your father too harshly for his actions. He had lived a difficult life and in his defense, his reasons for joining Voldemort were not like the others'. He is a man who is intelligent and principled and passionate, but there is darkness within him borne from the struggles he has faced that even I could not help him with. _

_After leaving Severus, I went to Albus Dumbledore and told him what had happened. To protect you, he advised me to pretend to be married to James Potter, who had liked me at school for a time. I believe he thought he could convince Sev to spy on Voldemort for him. I stayed with James until you were born and not long afterwards, Dumbledore told us to go into hiding since Voldemort was after us. So here we are, Harry, the three of us. James has always treated you like his own son though he and your father never got along. He loves you as his own, as does your godfather, Sirius. If anything happens to us, I know that he'll take you in, though I worry about him. He's so rash and impulsive, I fear he'll do something he regrets one of these days. _

_I have so much more to say to you my darling but Peter's here now, so I'll leave you with a few parting words. Be brave and strong for me, Harry. Dumbledore once told me that there comes a time to choose between what is right and what is easy, and I pass this on to you. Always do what your instincts tell you to, Harry. They will never lead you astray. Be kind to your father if you meet him Harry, which I hope you will. He does not know that he is your father and I'm leaving it up to you to do what you think is best. I love your father and I love you and I promise you that one day we will see each other again. Since I'm not sure what you'll call me as you grow older (you call me 'Mama' now. Maybe that will change to Mummy or Mum?) I will sign off in my usual way. I send you all the love in the world, my son._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Harry could feel tears prickle his eyes as he finished reading the letter for the sixth time. His fingers travelled down the page as if trying to absorb any essence of his mother left in the writing. She seemed to have loved him so much. It was as if all the love that had been denied to him from the Dursleys was right here in this letter. His mother sounded like an amazing woman: brave, loving and kind, the kind of person he had always imagined her to be. He had known nothing about her for ten years. She had been distant, merely a dream, but here was proof that she had existed, that the woman he had longed for the most as he slept cold and lonely in his cupboard had lived and loved him.

He traced over the names. _James. Sirius_. Other people who had loved him. _Severus_. He paused here. Could it be that the man was still alive? Could he really have another living family member – no, a father? Harry had always dreamed that by some miracle, his parents would be alive and would take Harry away from the Dursleys. If his father were alive, how would Harry find him?

Harry shivered as the fire began to die away. It was very late and he should rest for a while before the morning. He had too much to think about and he had a feeling tomorrow would be a long day. Carefully tucking the letter into his pocket, he drifted away, dreaming of a woman with green eyes who whispered loving words to him.

* * *

The morning came much too soon for Harry but his grogginess soon faded as they entered the Leaky Cauldron where he was accosted by a swarm of wizards and witches all wanting to shake his hand!

"Alrigh' there, Harry?" Hagrid asked chuckling as he led their way into Diagon Alley. "Here we are. Firs' stop's Gringotts then."

Harry followed Hagrid through the crowds, wondering if his father was anywhere among them. Then again, how would he know what his father looked like?

Harry decided to ponder the question of how to find his father later as went through his shopping list with Hagrid. "What's next, Hagrid?" he asked.

"Yer potions supplies. Yeh'll get those at the Apothecary," Hagrid answered turning right into an alley then left into the shop with Harry trying to keep up.

"It smells terrible in here," Harry commented.

Hagrid wrinkled his nose. "Think yeh can manage, Harry? I'm jus' goin' to stay here for a while."

In the small shop, Hagrid's large size would obviously be a hindrance Harry thought. "Okay."

He made his way through the ingredients, equally fascinated and disgusted. As he scooped out beetle eyes from a barrel he heard a girl behind him shriek. He turned around to see her talking to another girl.

"Toad warts! This is so disgusting!"

Her friend nodded sympathetically. "I swear. It's as if Snape makes us use the grossest ingredients in Potions on purpose."

"Snape!" Harry gasped. The two girls turned around but Harry was faster and quickly made his way to pay for his ingredients before they could say anything.

When he and Hagrid were safely outside the hubbub in the Apothecary, Harry had a chance to think about what the girls had said. They had definitely mentioned Snape. If this Snape wasn't _Severus_ Snape, he could be some relation. Furthermore, the girls were obviously Hogwarts students, which meant that Snape could be at Hogwarts. He looked up at Hagrid and, before he could lose his nerve, blurted out, "Hagrid, do you know someone called Snape at Hogwarts?"

Hagrid chuckled. "Yeh must 'ave heard that name at the Apothecary. Professor Snape is the Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"What's his first name?" Harry asked with baited breath.

"Severus," Hagrid answered shaking his head in amusement at Harry's strange curiosity.

Harry, on the other hand, was a million miles away. His father was a teacher at Hogwarts! He had never imagined that it would be so easy to track him down. What would Severus Snape be like, Harry wondered. His mother had told him that he was intelligent. He must be if he was a professor, Harry decided. Would he still remember Lily? He probably would if they had been married…

Harry could barely believe it. His stomach was in knots at the thought. In only one month he would leave the Dursleys behind, go to the magical school his mother had attended and more importantly, he would have a chance to meet his father.

* * *

The next month was spent in alternate moments of excitement, apprehension and anguish. Harry had gone through all of his textbooks, especially his potions book that had become nighttime reading.

Before he knew it, it was the first of September and time for him to go to Hogwarts at last. At Kings Cross Station, Harry met a redheaded family who helped him to get onto the platform and put his trunk away. Just as he had settled down in an empty compartment, the youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, "Everywhere else is full."

The train ride was spent chatting and exchanging stories. Ron Weasley already knew a lot about Hogwarts from his brothers and was happy to share his wisdom.

"There isn't a wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," he told Harry matter-of-factly.

"Do Slytherins and Gryffindors not get along then?" Harry asked, getting a sense from the fact that Ron's entire family was in Gryffindor.

"Nah," Ron answered, "It's the whole blood purity thing. Slytherins only think pure-bloods are worth anything and Gryffindors don't care about that kind of thing."

Harry looked skeptical but decided to accept Ron's imperfect explanation for now.

"Voldemort was in Slytherin, wasn't he?" Harry asked, remembering what Hagrid had told him.

Ron flinched. Before he could say anything else though, the compartment door opened and in walked the pale, pointy-faced boy Harry had met in Diagon Alley, flanked by two beefy looking boys.

"So you're Harry Potter," he sneered, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron let out a small snigger and Malfoy turned to him. "Think my name's funny, do you? You're obviously a Weasley. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort, Potter. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to Harry. Harry looked at him coolly. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Malfoy flushed pink. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly, "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. You hang around with riffraff like Hagrid and the Weasley and it'll rub off on you."

Ron immediately stood up, the wand that he barely knew how to use in his hand.

"It's okay, Ron," Harry said quietly, still seated. "You had better leave Malfoy."

One of Malfoy's cronies had begun to reach for a chocolate frog, but before he could, Scabbers the rat had latched on to his finger with his teeth, driving the three boys out.

"What's been going here?" Hermione Granger demanded, entering the compartment. "You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll get in trouble before we get there."

"We weren't fighting, just Scabbers," Ron mumbled. "Hey, how did you know him, Harry?"

After Harry quickly explained his history with Malfoy, Ron asked thoughtfully, "Why didn't you get mad at him? He said some right nasty things about your parents."

Harry shrugged. The truth was that Malfoy's words hadn't hurt him because he knew that Malfoy was wrong. And because he knew that his father was alive.

"You had better get changed," Hermione Granger told them, "I expect we'll be arriving soon."

"Hogwarts is going to be brilliant," Ron announced as they sat the boat that would take them to the castle.

"I hope so, Ron," Harry replied as the boat turned to give rise to the beginnings of the castle.

* * *

Hogwarts was the most amazing place Harry had ever seen. He wished that his attention wasn't so distracted by what was to come so that he could look around more.

As Professor McGonagall led them towards the Great Hall, Harry thought he was going to be sick. Not only was the sorting about to take place (Ron mentioned something about wrestling a troll) but also this was the moment he would see his father for the first time.

"Harry, are you okay, mate?" Ron asked, "Look Fred was probably just messing me with. I'm sure we don't really have to wrestle a troll."

Harry took in his friend's worried face, a face worried for _him_, and managed a small smile. "I'll be fine, Ron." If all else failed, at least he knew that for the first time, he had a friend.

Thoughts of his father were driven out as McGonagall explained the Sorting to them. Harry breathed in a sigh of relief. They only had to try on a hat.

When it was his turn under the hat, he heard the hat say, "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"I want to make my father proud," Harry thought, "even if it means being in Slytherin."

"Ah yes, your father. He is indeed a Slytherin, yet I don't think you care much for Slytherin. No. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheer was deafening as Harry took a seat across from Percy Weasley at the Gryffindor table. It wasn't until after he was comfortably fed that he had a chance to look up at the staff table. His eyes scanned over the various professors, trying to look for some similarity between their features and his own. Harry had silky black hair that grew upwards and green eyes. Hagrid had told him that he had his mother's eyes.

There were few male professors. The first he noticed was Professor Dumbledore. Sitting two seats away from him was a tiny old professor who was obviously not his father. A few seats away from him sat Professor Quirrell and next to him sat a man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin. Suddenly, the man looked up and their eyes met. A moment later Harry felt a sharp pain in his scar and brought a hand to his forehead. The man looked away.

His heart beating harder than ever, Harry turned to Percy and asked, "Who's that teacher sitting next to Professor Quirrell?"

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions but he doesn't want to – everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

It was him. It was really him. That man was none other than Harry's father. As he looked at him, doubts began to cloud Harry's mind. Would Snape want Harry as his son? Harry, the quiet, awkward, skinny boy who no one cared for. No, he decided adamantly. He wouldn't give his father a chance to reject him. Right then and there, Harry decided that he would do everything in his power to make his father proud of him. He would show his father that Harry was worthy of him and that he deserved to be his son.


	2. Part II

**Part II**

The first week of classes was both intimidating and exciting. There was more to magic than Harry would have thought and Harry and Ron had gotten lost a quite a bit in the large castle. By Friday, they felt they ought to be congratulated for managing to get to the Great Hall without getting lost once.

Friday was also an important day for Harry since they would be having their first Potions class with the Slytherins. Harry hadn't slept all night in anticipation, reading his potions book again to try to understand the techniques involved in brewing.

Potions took place in the dungeons and as they walked in, Professor Snape glared at them all intimidatingly. He was definitely not a teacher to cross, Harry thought as Snape finished his starting speech. He looked menacing in a way that was cold.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly barked, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Asphodel? Wormwood? Harry had read these names in his book but for the life of him, he had no idea what the answer to the question could be. Beside him, Hermione Granger had her hand up in the air.

"I don't know, sir," he whispered.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry remembered reading about bezoars. They could be used as an antidote to most poisons, but that wasn't what Snape was asking. "I don't know sir." Harry's voice was barely audible. Malfoy and his cronies were shaking with laughter.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter?"

Harry bit his lip and tried to keep himself from shaking. This was not how he wanted this class to go. Snape really seemed to hate him before he had been given a chance to prove himself.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Monkshood? Wolfsbane? They were the same thing weren't they? Was this some sort of trick question? Harry decided not to say anything since he didn't want to seem stupid if he was wrong. "I don't know sir."

Snape's lip curled as he recited the proper answers. Harry kept his eyes lowered onto his parchment throughout.

The class did not get better. Harry read the instructions twice before starting and carefully prepared all his ingredients. Snape didn't bother glancing at his work and instead proceeded to show the class how Malfoy had perfectly stewed his horned slugs.

When Neville Longbottom, who had been working close to Harry and Ron, exploded his cauldron, Snape turned his attention to Harry and snapped, "You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry kept his eyes fixed on his potion, tears blurring his vision for a moment before he managed to rein them in. The moment class ended, he rushed to his dorm room and sat on his head, pulling the curtains of his four-poster around and burying his head in his knees. Of course Snape hated him. Harry had been a fool to think any differently. This whole thing, Hogwarts, magic, what was the point? The one person who he'd actually wanted to meet loathed him.

Tears once again threatened to surface and once again, Harry had to push them back in. He couldn't cry or he might never stop. Years of living with the Dursleys had taught him that crying didn't solve anything. What should he do now? He had thought that he would impress Snape sufficiently in the first class and then would proudly tell Snape that he was his son. If he did that now though, Snape would probably just be disgusted, or worse, laugh him out of the room.

"Harry?" came a soft voice outside the curtains. Ron hesitatingly pulled back the curtains "Snape's a git, Harry, forget about him," Ron said gruffly sitting at the edge of Harry's bed. "If you want, I can get Fred and George to prank him."

Harry chuckled a bit. "No, don't do that." He thought about what Ron had said, about forgetting Snape. Could he do that? No one knew about his mother's letter but him. He could go through Hogwarts with minimum pain if he just ignored the fact that Snape was his father. An image of Snape rose in his mind unbidden.

Finally he said, "I can't forget about him, Ron. Snape is – " He paused here. Could he tell Ron? Though they had only known each other for a week, Harry felt he could trust Ron Weasley. Nothing was stopping him from telling and it would be nice to finally be able to share his secret.

"Snape is my father," he said finally.

Ron blinked at him a few times. "Are you okay, Harry? You didn't fall and hurt your head did you? Maybe I should take you to Madam Pomfrey just to make sure."

"No, seriously, Ron, he is," Harry insisted. "Look, this summer I got a letter from my mother and she told me that Snape is really my father." He explained the circumstances his mother had told him about.

Ron stared at him in awe when he was finished. "So it's true then. Snape's actually your father!" He fell onto the grass. "Your Mum really knew how to pick them, didn't she? Why couldn't it be someone like, I dunno, Flitwick?"

Harry made a face and sighed. "I don't know what to do, Ron. Why does he hate me so much?"

Ron looked at him sympathetically.

"You have parents, Ron," Harry said, "How would you make them proud of you?"

"They're proud of Percy because he's a prefect and gets good grades," Ron muttered. "I don't know Harry. They love Fred and George even though they make trouble all the time. I think it's a parent thing. Maybe you should just tell Snape."

Harry shook his head. "I can't. Not yet." Filled with new determination he stood up. "Come on, Ron. Let's get started on homework."

"But it's Friday, Harry," Ron moaned. Harry was already walking down to the common room. "Wait up!" Ron called after him.

Ron had to admit that starting their homework on Friday had been a good idea. By Saturday they were finished and on Sunday they were completely free while their other classmates had just started.

"I could get used to this," Ron said as he stretched out on a sofa in the common room. Harry sat in an armchair flipping through _1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi_. "Stop reading, Harry, you're as bad as Hermione Granger. Let's go explore the castle some more. I want to find the kitchens."

"Alright," Harry agreed with a long-suffering sigh, though he too was ready for a break. As they were leaving the Common Room, they nearly bumped into Hermione who was carrying a stack of books that went up to her eyes. Ron rolled his eyes, "See what I mean?"

* * *

The next week, the Gryffindor first years had their first flying lesson, unfortunately though with the Slytherins. The class started off well enough, until Neville Longbottom lost control of his broom and managed to sprain his wrist.

Madam Hooch turned to the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'."

As soon as she left, taking Neville with her, Malfoy snatched Neville's remembrall from where it had fallen on the grass. "Look!" he said, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree."

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.

"Come and get it, Potter!" he called.

Harry grabbed his broom and hesitated. He remembered what Madam Hooch had said; he definitely didn't want to get expelled before he had an opportunity to talk to Snape. Besides, what would Snape think of his breaking the rules? He was a professor after all. No, it was better not to risk it. He looked up at Malfoy defiantly.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy yelled.

Harry ignored him and clutched onto the broomstick handle harder. The others looked between Harry and Malfoy, wondering what he would do.

Malfoy was getting frustrated at Harry's lack of response. "Catch it then, Potter!" he called and threw the Remembrall, just far enough from the Gryffindors that they might be able to catch it if they ran.

Ron, who had the longest legs, began running towards it. Hermione, on the other hand, whipped out her wand and pointed it at the ball as it fell threw the air. With a swish and a flick, she murmured, "Wingardium Leviosa." The ball began to float in the air and Hermione gently guided it into Ron's open hands. The Gryffindors started to cheer while the Slytherins looked sour.

Their moment of triumph got even better when Madam Hooch yelled, "Mr. Malfoy! Come down this instant!" Malfoy, who was still in the air, jolted at the sound of her voice and brought himself down. "Did I not make myself perfectly clear," Madam Hooch demanded, "I'm quite sure I said no flying. That's ten points from Slytherin you've lost there, boy. Now we still have some time before the end of the lesson. Everyone, mount your broomsticks."

* * *

"That was the most brilliant thing ever!" Harry exclaimed as he and Ron made there way back to the castle after their flying lesson. Harry had taken to flying like a fish to water.

"And did you see the look on Malfoy's face when Madam Hooch caught him? And the way Hermione slowed down that remembrall? She's not too bad I guess."

"What's McGonagall doing in front of the portrait hole?" Harry muttered as they approached the entrance to Gryffindor tower."

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, "Come with me please."

"Er, am I in trouble, Professor," Harry asked uncertainly.

"Mr. Malfoy has come forth with some accusations that need to be corroborated," McGonagall said, her mouth a thin line. "Mr. Weasley, your presence is not required," she added as Ron started to follow.

"Miss Granger, if you too will come with me," she said to Hermione who had been loitering behind them.

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione.

Harry felt a sharp pang in his stomach. What was going on? What had Malfoy said? They were walking towards the dungeons now. Harry closed his eyes tightly as he realized their destination. Professor Snape's office.

When they entered, a smirk plastered itself on Professor Snape's face while Malfoy gave them a smug look.

"I see you have our culprit," Snape said, looming over Harry.

"That remains to be seen, Professor," McGonagall said, sniffing.

"Potter," Snape snapped, "Malfoy says that you goaded him into flying his broom in spite of Madam Hooch's orders. If he is to be punished, I don't see why you shouldn't be either."

It was like the Dursleys all over again, Harry thought. He would of course have to take the blame for something he didn't do.

"I didn't goad Malfoy into anything," he protested nevertheless.

"Just like your father," Snape said softly, "Of course it is never perfect Potter's fault." He looked at Harry disgustedly.

"My father?" Harry whispered.

"That's enough, Severus," Professor McGonagall said sharply, "I have brought Miss Granger here to act as a witness. I am sure we can all agree that she will remain impartial."

All eyes turned to Hermione. "M-Malfoy picked up Neville's remembrall, Professors, and Harry told him to give it back. He didn't listen and took off the broomstick. He tried to get Harry to go up after him but Harry didn't listen," she said.

"How noble of you to defend a housemate in his absence, Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor," McGonagall said. "If that is all, Professor Snape, may I give Mr. Potter and Miss Granger leave to go?"

Snape's sneer became more pronounced and Malfoy lost the smug look. "Yes, go!" Snape said waving them off irritably.

"Good evening, Professors," Hermione said before she exited.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said to McGonagall who nodded in acknowledgement. "Good evening Professor Snape," Harry said quietly though Snape wasn't looking at him.

Hermione was waiting for him. "I can't believe Malfoy lied like that," she said indignantly.

"I can," Harry said drily, "he's just like my cousin."

"Well I'm glad Professor McGonagall sorted that out," she said huffily.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He looked at Hermione from the side of his eyes. "Hey, Hermione, Ron and I might do some homework this evening if you want to join us."

"Really? I – uh – sure," Hermione said, turning slightly red.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron attacked him the moment they entered the common room. Harry quickly explained what had transpired in Snape's office.

"That bloody git," Ron swore. "Malfoy, that is," he added.

"Er, by the way Ron, Hermione's going to do homework with us before dinner," Harry said.

"Homework," Ron groaned, "You're ruining my work ethic."

"Or lack of it," Harry grinned.

"I'll go get my books," Hermione said brightly.

As Harry and Ron walked up to their dorm to get their own books, Harry said quietly, "I think I know why Snape hates me."

"Why?"

"I think he hated James Potter. My Mum wrote in her letter that he and James never got along, and just now he said I was just like my father."

"So he's holding a grudge against you because he hated James?"

"Seems like it," Harry said glumly.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll make him see that he's wrong about you."

"Thanks, Ron."

Hermione was already waiting for them when they came down. Ron said to Hermione. "That was pretty cool, what you did back there with that spell, Hermione."

"Oh, well, it was just a simple Wingardium Leviosa," she said blushing slightly, "We'll probably learn that in Charms soon."

Ron looked at her disbelievingly.

* * *

Harry felt he should have guessed that the combination of Ron and Hermione together would not be easy. Unfortunately, he realized it much too late.

"You have pickled newts eyes and pickled toads eyes confused," Hermione said superciliously.

Ron flipped open his potions book and scowled when he noticed that she was right. He looked over at her work. "Why are you writing a novel? Snape only asked for six inches." Hermione seemed to have written at least a foot.

"I found some more information that was relevant."

"There's a reason he asked for six inches. He probably doesn't want to read any more."

"Just because you're too lazy to put in any effort, it doesn't mean everyone is."

"Maybe if you weren't such a know-it-all, you'd have more friends!"

Hermione flinched at Ron's words and picked up her books, stomping out of the common room in a huff.

"Why does she have to stick her nose in everyone's business anyway?" Ron grumbled. He looked down at the essay he was writing and picked up his quill. Harry remained silent and went back to his work. A minute later, Ron slammed his quill down and stood up. "Fine, I'll go get her."

As Ron left the common room, he bumped into Parvati and Lavender who were giggling to each other about something. "Do you guys know where Hermione went?" he asked.

"If you can't find her, she's probably in the library," Parvati answered.

Ron did indeed find Hermione in the library. "Hermione," he whispered sitting down on a chair next to her. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a know-it-all."

"Well, if you want my help you shouldn't call me names," Hermione said, not looking at him.

"If I wanted your help I would ask for it."

Hermione finally turned to face him. She looked bemused. "Then why did Harry ask me to do homework with you?"

"Because he wanted to be your friend."

"My friend? Really?"

"Yeah. I mean it would be great if you could help us out with homework sometimes, because you're so smart. But we really do want to be your friends.

"But why would you want to be my friend? I thought you didn't like me."

Ron looked uncomfortable. "I mean that was pretty great what you did with the Remembrall. You're not that bad."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes but giving him a small smile. The moment was interrupted by a small growl from Ron's stomach.

"Wanna go for dinner? I'm starving," he said, hopping up.

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "What about Harry?" she asked as she picked up her things.

"He can meet us there," Ron said, practically jumping around from hunger.

Hermione laughed as she followed him. As they passed by a classroom on the third floor, they heard noises from within and paused, Ron silently hushing Hermione. It was Quirrell.

"Hagrid l-lent a th-three h-headed dog to D-Dumbledore to guard the third f-f-floor," Quirrell was saying.

"Three-headed dog?" Hermione whispered.

"C'mon," Ron whispered pulling her away from the door as he heard footsteps approaching.

"I wonder what it could be guarding," Hermione said.

* * *

As the weeks wore on, the trio had a lot to think about. The question of what the three-headed dog was guarding was ever-present in their minds. In the mean time, Harry's situation with Professor Snape did not get any better. Not even Harry's perfect potions and homework could manage to get past the barrier that Snape had set against him. In fact, all his effort got him were sneers of "show-off".

Things finally came to a head one evening while Harry was scrubbing cauldron in a detention with Snape. Snape was grading papers at his desk.

Harry sighed, wondering how he could show Snape that he wasn't like James Potter. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. This was the first time he was alone with his father and he had no idea what to say. He thought about possible scenarios in his head. How about, 'Sir, were you ever married to my mother?' or even better, 'Sir, were you a supporter of Voldemort?' Harry gave a low groan at the thought.

Snape turned to glare at him. "What are you moaning about, Potter?" he demanded.

"Nothing important, sir," Harry said quickly.

"You may have been spoilt by your family and Professor McGonagall but to me you are just a nasty little boy," Snape said.

Harry's eyes flashed with anger. "You don't know me, _sir_. Just because you hated James Potter that's no reason to hate me too."

"Don't speak about things you don't understand," Snape growled in a warning tone.

"What about my mother? Did you hate her too?" Harry said carelessly.

"Enough, Potter! Finish scrubbing that cauldron and get out of my sight."

Harry finished scrubbing it, ignoring the pain of rejection and seething with anger the whole time. Snape didn't look at him or speak to him. Harry reached for the doorknob, then stopped and taking a deep breath, turned around.

"I apologize, sir. I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said.

Snape finally looked at him.

"I just wish you would see me as Harry and not as James." With that, he left.

Severus Snape sat at his desk pondering the mystery that was Harry Potter. He remembered going to Dumbledore at the beginning of the year and telling him that Potter was spoilt, arrogant and as conceited as his father. He knew even as he spoke the words that it was not true. Potter was unfailing polite, he was studious and hardworking, he defended those in need… Just like _her_.

Dumbledore had told him that the other teachers found him quiet, talented and likeable, an assessment Severus had scoffed at. He had already decided that he would feel nothing but hatred for the boy who had ruined his life.

And yet, he felt inexplicably drawn to the boy. All his actions suggested that, as Dumbledore had said, the boy's nature was like his mother's. No, Harry Potter was not what he had expected.


	3. Part III

**Part III**

Halloween was a time of excitement for the students of Hogwarts. The feast was widely anticipated and the decorations were said to be phenomenal. It was also an important day for the first years since they were finally going to learn levitation in Charms.

Hermione and Ron were paired up together while Harry and Seamus sat behind them. As they practiced, Harry heard Hermione say, "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Ron looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face, but then carefully enunciated in an imitation of her, "Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa." Unfortunately he was still waving his arms like windmills so the spell didn't take.

"Don't know how you stand her, Ron," Seamus said as he Harry and Ron left the class. Hermione had stayed behind to talk to Professor Flitwick. "She's a right nightmare, she is."

"She can be a bit of a know-it-all sometimes, but she's alright," Ron said.

"Hermione's our friend, Seamus," Harry said firmly.

They didn't see said friend for the rest of the day and began to get even more worried when they noticed she was not at the Halloween feast.

"Parvati said that Hermione's been in the girl's bathroom, crying," Neville informed them.

Harry and Ron looked down regretfully at their plates full of delicious food. "We should go get her," Harry said finally.

"Yeah, come on before I change my mind," Ron grumbled, standing up.

Harry knocked once on the girl's bathroom feeling incredibly awkward. "Hermione, are you in there?"

"Go away, Harry," came a shrill voice from inside.

"Come on out, Hermione. What's wrong?"

"I heard what Seamus called me. I bet you think I'm a 'right nightmare' too."

"Seamus was just being a git, Hermione," Ron said, "we don't think you're a nightmare. You're going to miss the feast if you don't come out. It's really good."

The door burst open. "Honestly, Ron. All you can ever think about is your stomach." Hermione stood with her hands on her hips.

Before Ron could retort, they heard a scream coming from the distance.

"What's going on?" Hermione said.

"Stay here, let me check," Harry said moving forward. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Ron," he whispered, "what is that?"

Hermione looked petrified while Ron's eyes widened. "I think it's a, a troll!"

"Run!" Harry whispered loudly to them, grabbing Hermione's hand and running down the corridor. When they reached another passageway and could no longer see the troll, they stopped to catch their breath for a moment.

"What is that thing doing in here?" Ron said.

"Look, there's Professor Snape," Hermione said pointing down the hallway.

Snape seemed to be slinking away to the staircase that led to the third floor. Gathering his courage, Harry called, "Professor Snape!"

Snape turned to where they were standing and began walking towards them. "Potter! What are you doing? Professor Dumbledore's express orders were to – "

"Professor, there's a troll back there, close to the girls' bathroom," Hermione said.

"The troll? But Quirrell said – " with a low growl, he started walking to where Hermione had said the troll was. The three exchanged a look, before following Snape. He didn't seem to notice. The troll had just entered the girls' bathroom as they approached.

Hermione shivered. "It's a good thing I wasn't in there," she whispered.

"Stay here," Snape snapped at them and slowly walked in to the bathroom behind the troll.

Immediately, Harry followed behind him. "Harry, he said to stay here," Hermione said. Harry ignored her and crept to the entrance to the bathroom where Snape was sneaking up on the troll. Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to come closer.

A spell from Snape's wand shot out to hit the troll. The troll roared and turned around to see what had hit him. As soon as it saw Snape, it swung its heavy arm to try to hit Snape. Snape dodged out of the way.

"C'mon!" Harry shouted rushing into the bathroom. The troll had made a mess of the bathroom. He picked up a tap and threw it at the troll. Beside him, Ron and Hermione were throwing pipes and anything else they could find.

"Potter! Get out of here!" Snape shouted, as he made a slashing motion with his wand. A deep cut penetrated itself in the thick skin of the troll and it's attention diverted back to Snape. "Behind me, now!" Snape ordered. The troll looked murderous so they obeyed. Snape made a motion with his wand and the club, which the troll was poised to strike with, floated out of his grasp. The troll stared at it in bewilderment. It began spinning above the troll's head, faster and faster with the troll following it's every movement.

"It's getting dizzy," Hermione whispered.

Just as the troll looked as if it was about to collapse, the club dropped down on the troll's head and it fell. Snape began to turn to them but the troll started to stir again.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Ron said with a swish and a flick and the club began to hover into the air again for a moment before following heavily on the troll's head once again, completely knocking it out. He met Hermione's eyes and grinned.

Snape turned to them and, Harry wished he could be facing the troll without a wand. "What do you think you were doing, Potter! Did I not tell you to stay where you were? Are you deaf, or do you simply refuse to show your teachers any respect," Snape spat.

Harry backed down at the vitriol in Snape's voice before gathering up his courage and arguing, "It was going to hit you! I couldn't just let it do that!"

"I had the situation under control, Potter. I did not need you to 'save' me."

"What is going on here?" Their argument was interrupted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall, followed by Professor Quirrell. "Is that the troll?" she said, clutching her chest as she took in the sight of the troll with the club on its stomach.

"I managed to take care of it, Minerva," Snape said dismissively. "Unfortunately your Golden Boy and his friends decided to play hero and got involved."

McGonagall looked up from the troll and stared at a sight even more shocking: Harry and Snape standing in front of her, both with identical glares on their face. "Where is Albus when you need him," she muttered. She turned to the three offenders, "What are you three doing here when you are supposed to be in your common room?"

"It's my fault, Professor," Hermione said, "I didn't go to the feast and Harry and Ron came to get me. We didn't know about the troll until we saw it coming this way. We ran and found Professor Snape and he came here…" she trailed off.

"And they decided to throw things at a fully grown mountain troll," Snape added sarcastically.

"But why were they here with you, Severus?" McGonagall asked Snape in an undertone, unaware that Harry could hear her. "Shouldn't it have been better to have sent them back to their common room?"

Snape's voice was barely audible. "I did not want to let them roam the corridors unsupervised with…" Snape eyes darted to Quirrell.

"And taking on a mountain troll by yourself? Honestly, Severus."

"We still have company, Minerva," Snape scowled and nodded towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

McGonagall turned to them. "I suggest the three of you head back to your Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

"Yes, Professor," they said and quickly walked away before Snape decided to take any house points.

"He was really angry, wasn't he?" Hermione said as they sat eating their dinner in front of the fire.

"Did you see the way he took down the troll? That was totally wicked!" Ron said, "And did you notice my Wingardium Leviosa?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Ron, what would we have done without your Wingardium Leviosa. Snape really doesn't seem to like you does he, Harry?"

Harry, who had been staring into the fire, jerked up at the sound of his name. "What?" he said.

Hermione patiently repeated her question. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you," Harry began.

* * *

"Albus, I witnessed something very odd today," McGonagall told Dumbledore later that evening over a cup of tea in his office.

Dumbledore looked at her questioningly and she continued. "Harry Potter and Severus Snape standing next to each other with the exact same expression on their face."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I do admit I find it amusing rather than odd that that Harry would try to imitate Severus's rather unflattering facial expressions."

"That isn't what I found odd, Albus," McGonagall said impatiently, "When you look at them together, standing next to each other, Harry looks almost like Severus. There's a look about him that is just like Severus, though it's not obvious at first."

Dumbledore calmly continued to sip his tea. "You know something about this, don't you Albus?" McGonagall said.

"The reason Harry and Severus may look similar is because Severus is Harry's father," Dumbeldore said, putting his teacup down.

Minerva McGonagall choked on her tea. "Oh, dear," Dumbledore said standing up and patting her on the back.

"Honestly, Albus," Minerva said through coughs, "you shouldn't joke about such things."

"I wasn't joking."

"What are you talking about, Albus?" Minerva said in a hushed voice.

"Nearly twelve years ago, Lily Evans came to me and told that she was pregnant with Severus Snape's son. Severus had just become a Death Eater and I thought it prudent that the child be passed off as James Potter's to protect him."

Minerva thought she would have a heart attack if there were any more shocks today. "Does Severus know?" she asked.

"No, he doesn't. I believe Harry should know by now."

"Harry?"

"Lily told me of a plan to write a letter to Harry explaining his true parentage, to be delivered on his eleventh birthday."

"But shouldn't we tell Severus?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It is best for these things to resolve themselves in their own time. I believe that Harry has a plan to gain his father's affections."

"His affections?" McGonagall said, scandalized, "This is not a time for you to stop your meddling, Albus. This could end very badly, for both of them."

"That remains to seen, Minerva," Dumbledore said evasively, petting Fawkes. "Now tell me, how were our three young Gryffindors involved in today's incident?"

* * *

Quidditch season started in November. Harry was very excited to see his first Quidditch match which was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Ron had been explaining the rules to him but he felt that he'd understand them better after actually seeing a match for himself. Hermione's book, _Quidditch Through the Ages_, was actually very helpful when it was not being read aloud in Hermione's bossy voice.

The day before the match, they were sitting outside, huddling by the small fire Hermione had conjured in a jam jar when Snape crossed the yard.

"Potter! What do you have there?"

Harry showed him _Quidditch through the Ages_. He sneered. "How extraordinarily like your father you are. Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"What about my mother, sir," Harry said quietly as he handed the book over, "am I anything like her?"

Something flashed in Snape's eyes. "I wouldn't know, Potter."

Harry stared after him and he strode away. If Snape didn't even acknowledge that he had known Lily, how was he going to accept that Harry was his son?

* * *

The Quidditch match was even better than Harry had expected, especially because Gryffindor won. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless. When they reached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower still animatedly discussing the match, Harry said to his friends, "You guys go on. I'm going to get my book back from Snape."

"Better you than me," they said immediately.

Harry made his way down to the staffroom. As he reached the stairs closest to where the staffroom was, he heard a whisper behind him and felt a small jolt of pain in his scar. "Ahh!" he exclaimed pausing before the first step. There was a small wisp behind him, and a small push of air, and before Harry knew it, he was falling, falling before everything went black.

"Potter! Potter! Wake up!"

Harry stirred slightly.

"Potter, can you hear me? Open your eyes."

Harry slowly managed to raise one eyelid. A black figure knelt in front of him. "Da – " he managed.

Black arms swooped him up and Harry nestled into the black chest, breathing in the scent deeply before losing consciousness once more.

Harry was an unfamiliar bed when he woke up. He looked around for his glasses and managed to spot them on a small table beside his bed.

"Oh good, you're up," said a brisk voice. Harry saw that the voice belonged to the matron, Madam Pomfrey.

Harry immediately lifted the covers of the bed and was just about to swing his feet over when Madam Pomfrey came over to where he was sitting and pulled his legs back onto the bed. "Oh no you don't, young man. You have a concussion and you're going to have to stay here overnight. Now stay still while I call Professor Dumbledore."

Sighing, Harry settled himself back into the bed. He didn't have to wait long until Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape arrived at his bedside.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better, Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling at him.

"Yes, sir. Sir, may I ask how I got here?"

"You may. Professor Snape found you unconscious outside the staffroom and brought you to the hospital wing."

So it hadn't been a dream. Snape really had carried him. The man in question looked rather uncomfortable.

"Harry, can you please tell us what happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, then winced. "I was on my way to the staffroom to get my book back from Professor Snape. I stopped by the stairs because I heard a noise." He paused here, wondering if he should tell them about his scar.

"And then, Harry?" Dumbledore encouraged.

"I – I felt something push me. Not a person, it was just… a push and I fell. That's all I remember."

"Dark magic, Albus?" McGonagall whispered.

"Harry, from now on it might be prudent to travel with your friends to classes and such," Dumbledore said.

"Why Professor? Do you think someone might deliberately be trying to hurt me?" Harry said.

"Yes," Snape said bluntly.

"Severus!" McGonagall scolded.

"There's no point in hiding it, Minerva. The boy's not an idiot," Snape said.

That was as close to a compliment as he would probably ever get from Snape, Harry thought drily. "Ron, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as his friends rushed towards him, Madam Pomfrey behind them.

"I wasn't sure if you were done talking to Mr. Potter, Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said apologetically.

"We were finished, Poppy," Dumbledore said, "I look forward to seeing you in the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow, Harry. Good evening Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

Ron fell into a chair next to Harry's bed. "He knows my name," he said with a dreamy look on his face. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"So what happened, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry told them the details, adding that his scar had hurt.

"Your scar?" Hermione said frowning, "You mean you got a sudden headache?"

"No, it was definitely my scar," Harry said firmly. "It's happened to me once before when Snape looked at me during the start of term feast."

"And he brought you to the hospital wing. Do you think he makes your scar hurt?" Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "It didn't feel like him."

"Who could it be then?" Ron said.

"I don't know."

* * *

Dumbledore closely regarded the young man sitting opposite him. Severus had just finished telling him about how he had found Harry at the bottom of the stairs. He hesitated as he thought about what Potter had said next.

"And then?" he prompted at the man's hesitation.

"He – I think he mistook me for James Potter. He called me Dad," Severus said contemptuously. He had noticed that Potter mentioned his mother in his presence many times. Had the boy seen any emotion from him at her mention? Surely he couldn't have. Severus was very careful.

"I see," Dumbledore said, his suspicions confirmed. Harry did indeed know. "Severus, perhaps if you gave the boy a chance, you would see that he is as desperate for a family as you were at his age."

"And what about his relations? Or is Potter too good for his Muggle relatives."

Dumbledore gave him a disappointed look. "You knew Petunia. Surely you recall her feelings for Lily."

Severus had nothing to say to this.

"All I ask is that you look at the boy as his own person, instead of having your judgment clouded by the memory of James Potter."

Severus stood up. "I have papers to grade. Goodnight, Albus." With a swish of his robes, he strode out the room.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up in the hospital wing, and reached for his glasses. As he groped for them, he knocked down something on the table that fell with a large thunk onto the floor. Quickly putting on his glasses, he saw that it was _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He flipped through the book, smiling at the thought that Snape must have put it there after he had gone to sleep.

After finally getting discharges from the hospital wing, promising Madam Pomfrey he would let her know if he experienced any headaches, he went down to the dungeons. He didn't think anyone ever willingly went to Professor Snape's office, even to ask him a Potions question. Summoning up his Gryffindor courage, he knocked quietly on the door twice.

"Enter," came a voice from inside.

Harry felt like bolting. If he ran, Snape might never know he had been here, he thought desperately.

"Enter," the voice came louder.

Taking a deep breath, he inched open the door. Snape was reading a book while a potion stirred itself in a cauldron on his desk.

"Er, Professor?" Harry said when Snape didn't seem to notice him.

Snape looked up. "Potter! What are you doing here? Office hours are on weekdays only." His lip curled.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir. I just wanted to thank you for taking me to the hospital wing, and for giving me my book back," Harry said in a rush, holding up the book.

"After all the trouble you went for it, Potter, you might as well have it," Snape muttered.

"Professor, do you know who might have wanted to kill me?" Harry asked directly, hoping for a straightforward answer from Snape.

Snape paused. "No, Potter, I do not," he said finally, "But do not let your guard down."

"Does it have anything to do with the three-headed dog on the third floor," Harry asked, deciding to take a big chance.

Snape looked absolutely furious. "Potter if you have been on the third floor I – "

"I haven't, sir. Really," Harry protested. Snape was looking murderous. "I heard Professor Quirrell talking about it."

"Loose-tongued fool," Harry thought he heard Snape mutter. "Students are not supposed to know about the third floor, Potter. I suggest you forget about it."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." With that he left the Potions Master and went with Ron and Hermione to Hagrid's hut where Hagrid proceeded to let slip the name Nicholas Flamel.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter, which will be out next week, will diverge from canon, though the story will largely follow the events of canon. Thank you for reading.


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

Christmas was fast approaching and with that, the holidays. In Potions class, Malfoy loudly proclaimed, "I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored him. He was just glad that he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys and Ron and his brothers were staying at Hogwarts too, so Harry was actually looking forward to Christmas for the first time.

Snape, who was walking around the classroom, stopped at Harry's cauldron. "Potter, what is the next step?" he demanded.

"I've left it on the fire for two minutes, sir," Harry said calmly, "then I'll add the powdered spine of lion fish and stir it anticlockwise seven times."

Snape nodded and moved on to Malfoy's potion. "Malfoy, I would suggest you focus on your potion. You are several steps behind the rest."

"I can still complete it on time, Professor," Malfoy boasted. Snape ignored him and moved on to the next cauldron.

"If that had been one of us, Snape would've given us detention," Ron muttered.

Was it just wishful thinking or had Snape told Malfoy off for him, Harry mused.

That theory was looking much less likely when Snape took points from Ron for fighting Malfoy when Ron had been clearly provoked. Even Hagrid had said it.

"I'll get him," swore Ron, "one of these days, I'll get him."

"I wonder why Snape likes Malfoy so much anyway," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as they entered the Great Hall behind Hagrid.

"Dad says Malfoy's dad was in You-Know-Who's inner circle. Didn't you say your Mum told you that Snape had joined You-Know-Who too? Maybe they know each other from there," Ron said.

Harry groaned. Why did all this have to be so complicated?

"By the way, Harry," Ron said, "Percy got an owl from Mum this morning. Mum and Dad say they're going to take us to Romania with them to visit Charlie, so we won't be here for Christmas. Sorry, mate." He looked at Harry sympathetically.

"That's okay, Ron," Harry said, "You have fun in Romania. I'll be fine here." At least he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys.

"You have plenty to do, Harry," Hermione said encouragingly. "McGonagall and Flitwick have assigned essays and we have a Potions quiz after break and it wouldn't hurt to revise Defense."

"Or he can have a relaxing vacation and do his homework on the last day," Ron stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And you can use the library to research Nicholas Flamel," she added in an undertone, ignoring Ron.

Harry gave a weak smile. "I'll be fine," he repeated.

* * *

The next morning, Harry waved Ron and Hermione and the Hogwarts Express off, feeling slightly depressed at their departure. When he got back to the castle, he found Professor Snape waiting in the Entrance Hall.

"Potter, the Headmaster requires your presence in his office," Snape said. He turned around and swept away.

Harry stood in the middle of the Entrance Hall wondering why Dumbledore would want to see him. And where was Dumbledore's office anyway? Snape hadn't mentioned. Was he expected to know?

"Potter!" Snape's sharp voice interrupted his increasingly panicked thoughts. "Stop loitering and hurry up."

So Snape was supposed to take him there, Harry thought as he hastily followed the Potions Master. "Sorry, sir. You didn't tell me I was supposed to follow you."

"I thought it would have been obvious, Potter, seeing as I was informed that you had never been to the Headmaster's office."

Harry followed Snape to a stone gargoyle. "Chocolate frogs," he said and the stone gargoyle gave way to a winding staircase. Harry hesitatingly stepped onto the first step with Snape.

Dumbledore's office was incredibly interesting Harry thought, taking in the small instruments on the desk and some sort of perch.

"Ah, Harry. I'm glad you're here," Dumbledore said, motioning for him to take a seat. Harry saw from the corner of his eye that Snape remained standing at the back of the room. "Harry, it seems that an unfortunate situation has arisen," Dumbledore continued. "Professor McGonagall has been taken ill and will not be able to supervise the Gryffindors during the holidays." Dumbledore stopped here to level a blue gaze at Harry.

Harry waited patiently for Dumbledore to continue, wondering where this was going.

"Since you are the only Gryffindor currently staying in Gryffindor tower, I believe it would be more prudent for you to stay in the Slytherin dorms, under Professor Snape's supervision."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. At first he was afraid Dumbledore was going to send him back to the Dursleys. He nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, "Professor Snape will escort you to the dungeons. Your trunk will be taken to your room."

Taken himself to be dismissed, Harry stood up and turned to the door where Snape was standing with a scowl on his face. This was going to be an interesting break, Harry thought drily.

"Come along, Potter," Severus said as they exited the Headmaster's office. He looked over at the boy walking beside him and recalled his earlier conversation with Dumbledore. He had not been happy to be saddled with the brat.

"Why isn't Potter going back to stay with his relations?" he had demanded.

"I believe that is a question for Harry," Dumbledore had said calmly, "whatever his reasons are, he wishes to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas break and we will accommodate him."

Dumbledore had suggested once before that Potter was not happy with his relations. Severus's lips curled as he thought of Petunia. She had never gotten over the fact that Lily was magical and she was not. His thoughts were interrupted by their arrival at the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Salazar," he said to the blank wall which revealed the common room. Behind him, Harry rolled his eyes at the unoriginality of the password.

The Slytherin common room was definitely not as cozy as the Gryffindor common room, Harry decided as he took in the eerie green glow and leather couches.

"Potter, before I leave you here, there are some rules we must go over. As you are under my supervision, you will check with me before leaving the castle at any time. You will be back in the common room before curfew and I warn you, Potter, I do not tolerate rule breaking. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied dutifully.

Snape looked at him suspiciously but merely said, "You will be staying in the first year boys dormitory. I will be most displeased if I encounter any problems later." Harry nodded and with that, Snape left.

Left to his own devices, Harry was not sure what to do. He went to the dormitory and noticed his trunk at the end of a bed that Harry was glad to see did not already belong to anybody. Sleeping in Malfoy's bed was just a sickening thought.

When Harry walked back to the common room, two girls from his year were sitting by the fire. They looked at him strangely. "What's _he_ doing here? Does Snape know there's a Gryffindor in our common room?" one of them asked the other, loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry decided it was useless to pretend he hadn't heard them. "Dumbledore told me to stay in your common room during break because there's no one in Gryffindor tower," Harry told them, "I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"We know," one of them said rolling her eyes, "I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"Tracey Davis," the other offered. With that, they went back to whatever they had been talking about and Harry decided to go visit Hagrid.

He stopped by to knock on Snape's door. "Enter," came the voice from inside.

"Sir, I'm going to go visit Hagrid if it's alright," Harry said.

"Yes, go on, Potter," Snape said irritably, "I expect to see you at dinner."

At dinner that evening, there were only a handful of students, Potter included. Severus was in the unfortunate position of sitting between Dumbledore and Hagrid.

"How was your afternoon, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Young Harry came ter visit me, sir," Hagrid said smiling, "he's a good lad."

"I hope he isn't feeling too lonely."

"No more'n can be expected without Ron an' Hermione. At leas' he's not with the Durlseys." Hagrid's tone turned uncharacteristically dark. "Nasty family. An' their lad, a spoilt pig if I ever saw one."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I r'member when I went ter give him 'is letter. Had to break down the door, I did. An' Harry was lyin' on the floor while that fat lug took the sofa to 'imself."

Severus had stopped eating as he listened to Hagrid. He had heard that Hagrid was the one to tell Potter about Hogwarts and wizardry but this was new.

"Tol' me his firs' letter was addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs." Here Hagrid was much too overcome and had to stop to blow his nose with his large handkerchief.

On his other side, Flitwick patted Hagrid's back sympathetically. So perfect Potter was not so perfect after all, Severus thought, unconsciously glaring at the child sitting alone at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

* * *

A lone Gryffindor in Slytherin territory, Harry felt at a loose end about what to do. He didn't feel welcome enough in the Slytherin common room to spend his time there and he didn't feel like going to the library to find Nicholas Flamel without Ron or Hermione. He'd already visited Hagrid, he thought as he entered the dungeons, ambling around as he thought of his choices. It was too cold to fly –

"Potter, what are you doing, aimlessly wandering around the dungeons?" Harry jumped as Snape's unmistakable voice broke through his thoughts.

"Er, nothing, Professor. I was just thinking of what to do."

"Bored, are you, Potter?" Snape said silkily. "I can think of just the thing to alleviate that."

Ten minutes later, Harry was standing at a workstation in the Potions classroom, brewing the cure for boils while Snape stood at the front of the classroom, brewing two potions at once.

"Sir, why would Madam Pomfrey need a cure for boils in the hospital wing?" he asked as he stewed his horned slugs. They were indeed brewing potions for the hospital wing.

"Because, Potter, most students are dunderheads whose sole purpose is to increase my work load by hexing each other with foolish jinxes."

Harry laughed a little and looked up to see Snape looking at him oddly. "Potter, why are you at Hogwarts and not with your family like the rest of your little friends," Snape said abruptly.

"My family and I don't get along, sir," Harry said, going back to his potion. Nothing else was said until Harry was about to leave.

"Can I come back to help you tomorrow, sir?" Harry asked.

Snape took a look at the potion on his desk that Harry had decanted. "Very well, Potter. If I must suffer your presence, make sure it is here at nine."

The next few days were not fun per say, but comfortable. Harry got to spend time with Snape, and they were civil for the most part. Harry thought he had learnt to deal with Snape pretty well.

"Are you deaf, Potter," Snape had snarled, "I said to dice, not chop."

"Can you show me how, Professor?" Harry had said firmly, unwilling to let his temper get the better of him.

Snape had glared but had shown him nevertheless.

"Do you like potions, sir?" Harry asked one day.

Snape's usually schooled face showed surprise. "Why do you ask, Potter?"

"I just can't tell if you do or not. It was really interested what you said about potions on our first class, about bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses, but you don't seem to like teaching potions or brewing potions," Harry said, careful to avoid Snape's eyes.

It took Snape a moment to answer. "Quite a correct assessment, Mr. Potter. I enjoy the creativity needed to create new potions or make changes to an existing one. Brewing the same potion again and again is not enjoyable, nor is teaching children who do not wish to learn."

"Why do you teach then? Sir?" Harry added, crossing his fingers and hoping Snape took that question the way it was meant.

"It is a profession I fell into," Snape said, and Harry could tell the matter was closed.

* * *

On Christmas day, Harry awoke to squeals of glee coming from the common room. Putting on his glasses and robe, he went to the common room to see Tracey and Daphne surrounded by piles of wrapping paper and gifts. Snape was sitting on an armchair reading a book.

When they saw him, Daphne exclaimed, "There now, you've gone and woken Potter."

Tracey just grinned and said, "He doesn't mind, does he? Presents!" She pointed to a small pile under the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"I – I've got presents?" Harry could hardly believe his eyes.

"Don't sound so surprised," Tracey said teasingly, "It's like you've never gotten presents before."

"I haven't," Harry said quietly but the girls didn't hear him, though the other occupant did. He looked at the pile hardly able to believe they were his.

"Are you going to open them or not?" Tracey called out while Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Bring them here and open them, Potter," she said.

Harry dutifully brought his presents to where the girls were sitting and carefully began unwrapping them. He got sweets from Hermione, a hand-knitted green sweater and homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley, a wooden flute from Hagrid and a fifty pence piece from the Dursleys.

"That's what your relatives sent you?" Daphne asked studying the fifty pence piece.

Harry shrugged. "It was friendly of them. You can keep it if you want."

All that was left now was one package. Harry carefully undid the wrapping, and out fell a light shimmery cloak and two pieces of paper.

He picked up the note first, which was written in loopy handwriting.

_James left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. Enclosed is also something I believe will be of interest to you. She was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. A Very Merry Christmas to you._

Harry stared at the note, wondering who could have sent such a cryptic message. He picked up the other paper that had fallen out. It wasn't paper, he realized as he held it in his hands. It was smooth and glossy. A photograph then. He turned it over to reveal a pretty young woman with red hair, green eyes and a dazzling smile. As he took in her appearance, she waved at him.

He took in a deep breath. "Mum," he whispered.

"What is it, Harry?" Tracey asked curiously.

"It's a picture of my mum," Harry said quietly. Snape started.

"Can I see?" Tracey said.

Harry wanted to hold on to the picture forever, but he silently handed it to Daphne who was closest to him. She glanced at it before giving it to Tracey.

"She's really pretty," Tracey said reverently as Daphne nodded in agreement. They both seemed to sense how much the photograph meant to him. "See, Professor," she said, holding it up to Snape.

Snape's hand twitched, as if unsure whether or not to take it. Finally, curiosity seemed to win out and he took it from Tracey to glance at it. Was it only Harry who noticed the slight tightening of his lips and a haunted look in those usually emotionless black eyes?

Finally, Snape held it out to him. As Harry approached Snape to take it, he noticed that Lily, who had been smiling and waving before, was now winking and blowing kisses at the professor. "I think she likes you, sir," Harry said smiling softly, "she was only waving when I had the picture."

Snape did not reply, instead he stood up. "If you are all done, I will be taking my leave. I will not be in my office so do not disturb me."

Once Snape had left, Daphne let out a startled gasp. "I think I know what that is," she said, "It's an invisibility cloak! They're really rare. Who sent you that package?"

"I don't know," Harry said still looking thoughtfully at the entrance to the common room.

* * *

Severus buried his head in his hands as he sat in his quarters that night. Harry Potter. Every time he saw the boy, every time he spoke with the boy, he was barraged with emotions he had hidden away all this time. The boy who mocked him with his very name, he thought humorlessly as he remembered back to a day long ago.

_**1977**_

**_She lay back on the grass and turned to face Severus._**

**_Severus drank in her features, unable to believe that she had chosen him to be with her. At least for now. _**

**"_Sev," Lily said as she idly picked on the grass, "If you had a child, what would you name him or her?"_**

**"_Why do you ask?" Severus asked, a little taken aback._**

**"_Just wondering," Lily said. Lily had a habit of allowing a train of thought to escape from her mouth. Severus thought he should be in the habit of expecting strange questions and comments from her, but she still shocked him sometimes. _**

**"_I don't know," Severus said, "I've hardly ever thought of myself as a particularly parental figure."_**

**"_I actually think you'd be a great father. You're firm but gentle."_**

**_Blushing slightly, Severus decided to divert the subject. "How about you? What would you name your children?"_**

**"_If I had a girl I'd name her Rose," Lily said immediately._**

**_Rose Lily Snape, Severus thought. He mentally snorted._**

**"_And if I had a boy, I'd name him Harry."_**

**_It had a nice ring to it. "Harry Snape."_**

**"_What did you say?"_**

**_Lily was staring at him. Had he said that out loud? "Nothing" he said quickly. _**

**"_Did you say Harry Snape?" Lily said. Severus didn't look at her to see her expression._**

**"_I didn't mean – " he grappled for words that could diffuse the situation. She must think him an idiot for presuming that he would be the father of any children she had._**

**"_You did," Lily said. It was a simple statement of fact. "I like it," she continued, "it has a nice ring to it."_**

**_Severus finally met her eye. She was grinning at him. He smiled shyly back. _**

Harry Potter. Unloved by his Muggle relatives… befriended those who others would not… always willing to help anyone in need… friends with Slytherins… happy to spend his free time brewing potions with Snape. He was nothing like James Potter. Severus rubbed at his temples, trying to rid himself of the ache in his head. He needed to get out of the dungeons, he decided, grabbing his cloak and trying to leave his thoughts behind him.

Harry stood before the strange mirror, drinking in the sight of himself with his father's arm around his shoulder. His father was smiling at him proudly. His mother stood behind them, smiling at them lovingly. Harry reached out to touch the beautiful image but all he touched was glass.

"Potter, what did I say about curfew?" the voice that spoke lacked it's usual snarl.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said, still unable to tear his eyes from the image.

Snape came to stand behind him. "What do you see?" he asked.

"I see…" Harry stopped. The Lily in the mirror had moved to where Snape was and had taken his hand. Lily and Snape smiled at each other lovingly, Snape's hand still on Harry's shoulder. He looked up at Snape, "I see my parents. What do you see, sir?"

Snape didn't reply. Harry hadn't expected him too. They stood silently for a while until Snape's eyes fell away. "Come on, Potter. I shall escort you back to the common room before you get into any more mischief."

With one last glance, Harry followed.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, next week.


	5. Part V

**Part V**

Before Harry knew it Christmas break was over and the other students returned. The rest of the break had been enjoyable. Harry had spent some time with Daphne and Tracey who had warmed up to him after their shared Christmas.

He had also continued going to Snape's office. Snape had completed all of the potions needed for the hospital wing so Harry usually just sat there and did homework. Neither of them said anything but the silence was comfortable.

"Let me see what you have written, Potter," Snape said as Harry completed his transfiguration homework.

Harry handed him the roll of parchment.

Snape looked over his work silently. "Add more on the application of switching spells," he said finally.

It was almost parental, Harry reflected as he walked from the dungeons back to the Gryffindor Tower where he hoped Ron and Hermione had arrived. He remembered Aunt Petunia going over Dudley's homework with him (of course, in Dudley's case, she had done the homework _for_ him).

"Harry!" Ron cried as he caught sight of his best friend. He and Hermione had been standing outside the Gryffindor common room. "Where have you been, mate? We've been looking all over."

"I was staying in the Slytherin dorm over the break," Harry said.

"Why were you there, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Tell us on the way to dinner," Ron said.

As they walked to dinner, Harry gave them a brief overview of his time with in the dungeons.

"Thanks for the sweets, Hermione. And it was really nice of your mum to send me that jumper Ron," Harry said.

"It was no problem, Harry," Hermione said smiling while Ron turned red and muttered something about knowing Harry wasn't expecting anything.

That reminded Harry of the photograph. He had kept it in his pocket on the way back to the Gryffindor common room to make sure it didn't get lost when his trunk was moved. "Look what I got," he said, pulling out the photograph and handing it to Hermione. "It's a picture of my mum."

Ron looked at it next to Hermione. "She was really pretty, Harry," Hermione said earnestly.

"Yeah, she was," Harry agreed.

"What have you got there, Granger?" Before Hermione knew it, Draco Malfoy had snatched the photograph out of her hand. "Who's this, Granger?"

"It's my mum, Malfoy, give it back!" Harry yelled.

Malfoy just smirked. "Look at this Crabbe, it's a picture of Potter's dead mother," Malfoy said, handing the photograph to Crabbe.

"Give it back!" Harry yelled, furiously drawing his wand. Crabbe's hands were so big, they were probably ruining the picture. By now a crowd was beginning to form.

"Or what, Potter? Crabbe, give it to me." Crabbe handed him the photo. Malfoy held the top of the photo in both hands. "Are you going to go crying to your Mudblood mother?"

There were gasps from the crowd. Harry gripped his wand tightly while Ron snarled beside him and took his own wand out.

Malfoy smiled nastily at Harry's reaction and moved his fingers in opposite direction so that the photo tore a bit from the top. "Oops," he said.

Harry was shaking. He could barely see clearly.

With one final flourish, Malfoy ripped the photo in two. Harry saw red. Dropping his wand he tackled Malfoy to the ground. He ignored Crabbe and Goyle's attempts to try to move him. All he wanted was to hit Malfoy over and over, which was difficult when Crabbe and Goyle were holding his arms. Malfoy was trying to shield his face.

Harry was so focused on freeing his arms and causing Malfoy as much pain as possible that he did not notice the sudden hushed silence.

"Release him. Now," came a command. Harry felt himself being lifted off Malfoy and tried to struggle but the arms around him held firm. Harry turned to try to free himself from the grasp but stopped as he smelt a familiar smell. A smell he remembered from once before, when he had buried his face in black robes.

"Would you care to explain what is going on here, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked evenly.

"Potter attacked me, sir! He's mental!" Malfoy said.

"He tore it!" Harry yelled, "He tore the picture of my mum!" He pointed to the pieces of the photo on the floor. Snape glanced at it.

"Malfoy," he said, "wait for me in the common room. You are not to leave until I fetch you. Potter, come with me." Without a backward glance at anyone, Harry followed Snape to his office.

"Sit," Snape commanded once they had reached his office. Harry slumped down looking down at his hands while Snape left the room for a moment. When he came back, he sat at his desk across from Harry.

"Now, Potter, what happened over there with Mr. Malfoy?" he said.

"My name's Harry," Harry muttered resentfully.

"What?"

"I said, my name's Harry. Call me Harry."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Very well, _Harry_, what happened with Malfoy?"

"What does it matter? I started the fight. Can you please just take points or give me detention?"

"No, I cannot. Nor will I."

Harry finally looked up. Suddenly, a tray popped onto Snape's desk with two mugs of a steaming brown liquid and some biscuits.

"Drink it. It will help," Snape said, gesturing to the hot chocolate as he picked up his own mug.

Harry took a sip from the mug and felt his whole body warming up. Once he gotten through half of his mug, Snape once again looked at him questioningly.

"I was showing Ron and Hermione the picture," Harry said dully, "And Malfoy came and snatched it out of Hermione's hands. He started taunting me and saying it was a picture of my dead mother and he called her – something bad, I think."

"What?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"A, a Mudblood."

Snape's grip on the handle of his mug increased. "I see."

"What does it mean?"

"It is a despicable word used for those of Muggle parentage. It signifies that they have dirty blood, which is what Purebloods like the Malfoys despise."

Harry nodded. "He tore it then. It was the only picture of her I've ever seen and he tore it."

Snape silently reached into his robes and pulled out a photograph which he handed to Harry. It was the same photograph that had been torn, but not the same one. Harry's photo had finger and thumbprints on it from the number of times he had handled it. This one looked new. Harry looked at Snape, trying to convey his feelings without words. Snape looked impassively back.

"Malfoy's actions will be dealt with appropriately. Do not worry about that."

"You actually believe me?" Harry said, hardly daring to hope. The Dursleys had never believed him even when it was obvious he was telling the truth. For Snape to be taking his word over Malfoy's was a big thing.

"Yes," Snape said simply.

"I, thank you, sir." Harry felt a lump in his throat that did not allow him to say anything more.

"Go on back to your common room. Your dinner will be arranged there."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

He stood up and walked to the door. "Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Harry," came the wry reply.

Now he had to deal with Malfoy. The boy was an entitled brat but Severus knew to tread carefully around him, and around Lucius Malfoy. If Draco Malfoy had done what he had to anyone else, Severus might not take the measures he was going to, but the pain in those green eyes snatched all rational thought from his head.

It had been the same with Lily. When she was there, Severus knew he would walk through fire for her. He remembered back to a day, shortly before they had taken their OWLs. when he had in fact, thought with the less sensible part of his brain.

_**1976**_

**"_Why do you talk to her anyway, Snape? She's just a Mudblood." Mulciber smirked while his friends tittered._**

**"_Don't call her that!" Severus said sharply._**

**"_Or what, Snape? I know you're a half-blood but you can do better than the likes of a filthy little Mudblood like her."_**

**_Snape lost it right there. In an instant, his wand was drawn and he was aiming hex after nasty hex at the five boys. It was no wonder an hour later he woke up in the hospital wing. He groaned. What a fool he was. What sane person would try to take on five boys, especially ones who could make his life hell?_**

**"_Severus!" Lily cried as she rushed into the hospital wing. "I heard what happened. What were you thinking, picking a fight with Mulciber and the rest? Honestly, Severus." She moved to gently push his hair away from his eyes._**

**_Severus let out a weak grin. It had been worth it._**

**_A week later, he was hanging upside down while Potter showed off in front of Lily._**

**"_Leave him alone!" Lily said, her wand out._**

**"_Fine," Potter said, releasing Severus, "You were lucky Evans was here, Snivellus."_**

**"_I don't need help from her," Severus said, glaring angrily at Potter._**

**_Lily blinked. "Fine, then I won't bother helping in the future."_**

**_Severus swore as she left while Potter looked on victoriously._**

He had always been a fool when it came to her, and apparently he would be a fool when it came to her son.

He walked to the Slytherin common room where most of the house had gathered to see what would happen. Draco Malfoy was sitting on an armchair, looking smugly superior.

"Malfoy, you will accompany me to my office," he said. The noise in the common room dropped. They could hear something in his tone that Malfoy did not.

"Why?" Malfoy said, "Can't you just say you took points and we can be done with it."

Though Severus admitted he was usually lax in his punishments to the Slytherins, this was going too far. Most of the Slytherins understood his limits and adhered to them. "Let's see," he said silkily, "that will be fifty points from Slytherin for your abominable behavior and another fifty for your insolence."

There was a collective deep intake of breath from the members of the house and glares were directed at Malfoy. Malfoy's smirk slid of his face but the foolish boy still didn't know when to shut his mouth.

"You can't do that! You never take points from Slytherin."

"I just did, Malfoy. Now I suggest you follow me before I decide to take fifty more."

Sulkily, Malfoy followed him to his office. The moment they reached, Malfoy started. "It wasn't me! Potter hit me first."

"I know."

Malfoy looked surprised, but glared at him.

"For your actions, you will receive a month of weekly detention with Filch."

"A month! What did Potter get?"

"That is not your concern but the concern of his Head of House."

"But you'll make sure he gets more than me, won't you? Daily detention for a month?"

"I will do no such thing, Malfoy."

"That's not fair. Potter was being a baby about it anyway."

"I believe it is very fair."

"Wait until I write to my father about this. He won't allow this to happen." Malfoy looked at him defiantly.

Severus's eyes gleamed. "And what do you think your father will say when I write to him to tell him about your actions? What will he say when I tell him that you destroyed the only picture an orphan boy has of his mother, especially when that orphan is the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Malfoy's face paled. It was time he learned that his actions had repercussions.

"Furthermore," Severus continued, "you will make a public apology to Mr. Potter tomorrow in the Great Hall."

"I will not!"

"Then I will have no choice but to write to your father."

Malfoy was glaring at him even harder now. Severus ignored him and sat at his desk to work on a quiz for the third years.

"Why do you care so much about Potter anyway?"

"I will send you a note about your first detention on Saturday."

Malfoy pushed his chair back hard and left the room, leaving Severus to ponder the question he had posed.

* * *

"You seem to have dealt with the situation very well, Severus," Dumbledore praised later that evening. The two of them were sitting with McGonagall in Dumbledore's office and Severus had just finished telling them about the punishment he had given Malfoy.

"I have not yet had a chance to talk to Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "how do you think I should handle that situation, Severus?"

"I would not presume to tell you how to deal with your students, Minerva." Unbeknownst to him, Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a look.

"Because he was so severely provoked and no one was hurt, how about twenty points from Gryffindor?"

"That seems reasonable," Severus said. For a man who had just taken one hundred points from his own house, he seemed remarkably calm.

"Out of curiosity, Severus, how did you manage to calm young Harry? He seemed in quite a state," Dumbledore said.

"The usual way," Severus said with an ironic curve of his mouth. Patience and chocolate, he thought, but he would never tell Albus or Minerva that.

"It is too bad that picture of his mother is destroyed," Dumbledore said sadly, "I believe it was the only one he had."

Severus didn't mention that he had given a copy of the photo to Harry.

"It would be nice if he had had more than one," Dumbledore continued, regarding Severus over his half-moon spectacles.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I believe I will call it a night," he told them.

He walked back to his quarters and automatically reached for the box from which he had removed the copy of the photograph. He held it tightly. It contained all the photographs he had of Lily: from when they were children, to summer holidays during Hogwarts, to their wedding day. He opened the box and took out a photo of Lily in her wedding dress. She looked so beautiful and so happy. He sighed and began sorting through the pictures.

* * *

"Harry, did you hear what happened with Draco last night?" Daphne asked as she and Tracey rushed up to him on his way to breakfast the next morning.

Harry shook his head.

"Snape got really angry," she said, "He took a hundred points from Slytherin and gave Draco detention with Filch for a month!"

"What?" Harry said blankly, unable to believe it.

"Snape took points from Slytherin?" Ron asked, just as shocked.

"The whole house is furious at Draco," Tracey said.

Harry turned to his friends, looking between Ron's flabbergasted face and Hermione's knowing smile.

"We'll see you later, Harry," Tracey said waving as they walked to the Slytherin table.

"I can't believe it," Harry said numbly as they sat down.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so happy for you," Hermione said. Before she could say anymore, a hush began to fall over the Great Hall. They turned around to see Snape walking towards the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was sitting.

"I believe you have something to do this morning, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said.

Malfoy looked at him with loathing and stood up. Snape folded his arms and watched as he walked to the Gryffindor table where Harry sat.

"Sorry, Potter," Malfoy spat before turning around and walking back to his table.

The noise in the hall returned to slightly greater than normal levels.

"Is this some crazy dream?" Ron said, looking dazed.

Malfoy's experiences didn't seem to have humbled him. He sat behind Harry in Potions and kept muttering in his ear.

"You think you're so great, Potter, now that you've become Snape's favorite. You don't know anything about him."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron muttered back. Harry tried to ignore him. He needed to concentrate on his potion.

"He's a Death Eater, you know. He works for the man who killed your Mummy. Father says he's just being nice to you to gain your trust." He stopped talking as Snape approached to make his rounds.

As Snape passed by, Harry studied him carefully. He knew that Snape had worked for Voldemort and he had thought about it before but somehow it had been pushed to the back of his mind. Voldemort himself seemed like a distant nightmare. Was what Malfoy was saying true? Was Snape really still working for Voldemort?

"Ask Professor Dumbledore," Hermione immediately suggested when he voiced his concerns. "He hired Snape so he would know if Snape was a Death Eater."

"I can't just go up to Dumbledore and say, 'by the way, Professor, is Snape by any chance still working for Voldemort?'" Harry said sarcastically.

Ron flinched at the name.

"Yes you can, Harry. Or better yet, ask Snape."

Harry and Ron stared at her.

Hermione looked exasperated. "I mean it Harry. In fact, I think you should show him the letter too."

Harry shook his head. "I can't show him the letter, Hermione. Not yet."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "Well you should talk to either Dumbledore or Snape about Snape being a Death Eater."

"I agree with Hermione," Ron announced. Harry and Hermione looked at him in shock. "If you want him as a dad, you should probably find out if he's trying to do you in," Ron said shrugging.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry sighed. "I'll talk to Dumbledore," he promised.

Before they could say any more, Neville Longbottom hopped into the common room, his legs bound together in a Leg-Locker curse.

Hermione sprang up and did the counter curse. "What happened?" she asked.

"Malfoy," Neville said shakily, "he said he was looking for someone to practice on."

"He probably took out his anger on Neville," Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry took out his last chocolate frog from his pocket. "You're worth twelve of Malfoy, Neville," Harry said earnestly.

Neville gave a small smile as he took the chocolate. "Thanks, Harry." He removed the card. "Here, you can have the card. You collect them, don't you?"

The card was of Dumbledore, the first one Harry had ever gotten. Harry flipped it over and gasped. "I've found him," he exclaimed, "I've found Nicholas Flamel!"

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited. It's lovely to know that people enjoy your stories. Look out for the next chapter next week.


	6. Part VI

**Part VI**

Harry walked back from Dumbledore's office pensively. The Headmaster had certainly given him a lot to think about.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Harry had asked as he sat comfortably on one of the seats in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"You've just done so but you may ask another," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Is Professor Snape a Death Eater? It's just that Malfoy said he was and I was just wondering…" he trailed off.

"Ah. Out of curiosity, Harry, may I ask why you are interested?"

"I've just been spending some time with him and I wanted to know," Harry said casually. He remembered his mother's letter mentioning that she had told Dumbledore, but Dumbledore never seemed to have mentioned it so maybe he had forgotten.

"The answer is no, Harry, Severus Snape is not a Death Eater."

"How do you know, sir?"

"That, Harry, is a matter between myself and Professor Snape."

"Did it have to do with my mother?" Harry asked quietly.

Dumbledore regarded him carefully. "Yes," he said finally but did not elaborate.

Harry nodded. "Thank you, sir," he said standing up.

"Harry," Dumbledore said as he reached the door, "Severus has suffered much these past twelve years. I would not want either of you getting hurt. If you ever need my advice, my door is always open."

Dumbledore definitely knew, Harry thought, as he took a right turn and walked down a staircase. But if he had known all this time, why had he never said anything? Why had he never told Snape or Harry? Why had he left Harry at the Durlseys when he knew that they weren't Harry's only family? Harry felt anger bubbling within him as he thought of the Headmaster.

By now, he realized he had somehow ended up in the dungeons. Taking a fortifying breath, he walked to Snape's office and loudly knocked on the door. He knew what he needed to do.

"Enter," came the voice.

Harry swung it open. "You were friends with my mother," he immediately accused.

Snape looked up from something he was working on at his desk. "Close the door, you foolish boy," he hissed.

Harry slammed the door. "Why do you keep pretending like you didn't know her? Why do you hate me if you were friends with her?" he demanded.

"How did you find out?"

"Why do you hate me?" Harry shouted.

"I do not hate you. Now calm down, Harry."

The use of his first name was enough for Harry's anger and frustration to melt away. His limbs felt shaky now and he felt as if he would have collapsed onto the floor if Snape hadn't grabbed him under his arms and moved him to a chair. He handed Harry a glass of water.

"Honestly, Potter," he muttered, "There was no need for such melodrama."

Once Harry had taken a drink of the water and was feeling more composed, he finally looked at Snape who was watching him impassively. He suddenly felt ashamed at his childish outburst and was surprised that Snape hadn't thrown him out on his rear.

He took another sip of water just to have something to do. "I'm sorry I yelled, sir," he said finally gathering his courage.

"If you ever behave like that with me again, Mr. Potter, the three-headed dog will be the least of your worries," Snape said evenly.

"Yes, sir," Harry murmured. He wasn't sure how to bring back the subject of his mother so he decided to wait for Snape to make the first move. Snape would either kick him out or…

"Who told you I was friends with your mother?" Snape asked.

"I, er, I figured it out. You never speak about her and you gave me a picture of her. I know it wasn't the same one Malfoy tore. So, er, were you? Sir?"

"I was," Snape said in a clipped voice.

"Can you tell me anything about her, sir," Harry asked tentatively, "Aunt Petunia never mentioned her, except to tell me she died in a car crash."

"No, Potter, I cannot. I suggest you ask Professor McGonagall if you wish to know about your – about her. I am busy." He looked back down at his work, ignoring Harry.

Harry did not move.

"Do you intend on just standing there all day, Mr. Potter," Snape said in a tone of amusement.

Harry relaxed. "You called me 'Harry' before."

"What?"

"You called me 'Harry' when you told me to calm down," Harry repeated. Before Snape could say anything else, he quickly asked, "What are you working on?"

Books and journals surrounded Snape. It didn't look like he was grading papers.

"If you tell me, I promise I'll leave," Harry added quickly.

Snape's lips twitched as if he was hiding back a smile. They both knew that Snape could easily make him leave. "I'm working on a new formula for a healing potion."

"Really? How do you make a new potion?"

"You understand the theory behind the potion. You understand the way different ingredients interact and what effects the combination of different ingredients will have."

"Wow, that sounds so cool!" Harry said looking at Snape admiringly. "I can't believe you can do that."

Snape turned a little pink. "I suggest you get back to your common room before curfew or I will have to deduct points," he said and turned back to his work.

Harry sighed, unhappy that his time had been cut short, but stood up anyway. He didn't want to test Snape's patience any more than he already had.

As Harry touched the doorknob, Snape suddenly spoke: "Before I forget, Harry. Two points from Gryffindor for disrespect."

Harry stared. Snape had taken an insignificant number of points as an excuse to use Harry's name. As he left, he couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"So Dumbledore knew, but he didn't say anything?" Ron asked disbelievingly for the third time as they sat at breakfast on Saturday morning.

"Yeah," Harry said glumly.

"Why do you reckon?"

"Harry, your Mum probably hadn't expected him to tell you or Snape or she wouldn't have sent the letter. Maybe she told him not to," Hermione suggested.

Harry shrugged. He knew that nothing could change his past now. He wasn't sure why he was waiting so long to tell Snape now. He and Snape got along fairly well and nothing was stopping him. Hermione had seemed to understand better than he did. Maybe he should ask her.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his scar and clutched it. At the same time, Professor Quirrell fell over and fell onto the bench beside Harry. "Are you okay, Professor?" Hermione said and quickly got up to help him stand.

"Y-yes. Th-thank you Miss G-Granger," he said steadying himself and brushing off his robes before making his way to the staff table.

"Complete nutter, that one," Ron said, but Harry stared after him wondering if he had just imagined that strange sense he had gotten from Quirrell, a sense he had felt once before, though he couldn't remember when.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, dismissing the nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

"Ready to go to the library?" Hermione asked brightly.

Ron groaned. With exams approaching, the teachers were piling up the homework which meant that Harry and Ron had to spend most of their time in the library with Hermione.

As they pored over their books, Harry felt strangely dizzy and nauseous. He held his head, trying to concentrate on the words on the page.

"I wonder what Hagrid's doing here," Ron said.

Harry looked up and felt a rush in his head. "Ah!" he exclaimed.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just need to get some air," Harry said stumbling up. He managed to get out of the library and began walking. His head was swimming and all he could see were blurry images. He collapsed on the ground.

"Harry!" Ron ran up to his friend, Hermione following closely behind. They had followed Harry from the library into the deserted corridor.

Harry opened his eyes and saw a red blur. "Ron. 'Ermione," he whispered.

"I knew something was wrong," Hermione said wringing her hands as she bent down beside Harry.

"We need to get help," Ron said looking around.

Hermione suddenly gasped. "Ron, get Professor Snape!" she said.

"S-snape," Harry said shivering. "He's my d-dad."

"Snape? Shouldn't we get Madam Pomfrey?"

"I think he's been poisoned. Tell Snape."

Ron stared at Harry for a second before darting off. He was panting as he reached Snape's door and reached up to bang on it with both fists.

Snape opened the door. "Weasley! What is the meaning of – "

"Professor, it's Harry! Hermione thinks he's been poisoned."

Snape stared at him. "What are you babbling about, Weasley?"

"Hermione thinks Harry has been poisoned," Ron roared. "You have to come and do something now!"

Snape cursed and shut the door in Ron's face. Ron was left staring dumbly for a moment before the door opened again and Snape rushed out. "Where is he?" he asked.

Ron led the way to the third floor, Snape trailing closely behind him.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted when he came into view.

"I got Snape," Ron panted, stopping to catch his breath.

Snape swept past him and leaned over Harry. He was gasping for air in short bursts. Snape took a stone out of his pocket and turned to Harry. "I need you to open your mouth for me, Harry," he said quite calmly given the situation.

"'K D-Dad," Harry whispered obediently between gasps and opened his mouth wide. Snape shoved the stone down Harry's throat. Suddenly his mouth began frothing and his body began to spasm before it stopped and became completely still.

"Weasley, run to the hospital wing and tell Poppy that I am bringing Potter," Snape ordered, lifting Harry in his arms.

Ron nodded and took off. Hermione nervously followed Snape, hoping that Harry would be okay.

"Severus, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey rushed out and asked as they approached the hospital wing.

"Potter was poisoned. I have stabilized him with a bezoar." Snape put Harry down on a hospital bed.

Madam Pomfrey looked too shocked to move for a minute before sprinting into action. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, call Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore immediately," she ordered.

Ron wore a pained expression on his face before Hermione grabbed him by his arm and pulled him out.

As Madam Pomfrey bustled about, Severus looked down at the boy on the bed. This was the second attempt made on Potter's life this year. The boy was certainly not making Severus's vow to protect him easy, he thought wryly.

Just then, Dumbledore entered, closely followed by McGonagall, Weasley and Granger.

"Oh my goodness," McGonagall said going over to the bed on which Harry was lying.

"What was it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"A very mild poison, meant to kill the victim over a period of time. In this case, it seems to have been administered in immediate fatal quantities. It is likely that he ingested it at breakfast," Severus said, trying to act matter-of-fact.

Dumbledore considered him for a moment before turning to Ron and Hermione. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Who do you think is doing this, Severus?" McGonagall said in a low voice.

"I do not know, Minerva. As the Boy-Who-Lived, Potter obviously has many enemies."

"But at Hogwarts?"

Severus rolled his eyes at her naiveté.

"How are we to protect him?" she said, voicing the question that Severus had thought to himself minutes before.

Dumbledore came to join them. "Minerva, perhaps you should escort Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to the tower. They have had a shock," he said. "We will ask Harry to tell us what happened tomorrow."

McGonagall nodded and left with the children.

"This cannot go on, Albus. Harry is not safe at Hogwarts. I know you have your suspicions," Severus said.

Dumbledore sighed. "I cannot accuse anyone without proof, Severus. We simply must take extra precautions with _Harry_."

Severus mentally swore at his slip.

"I am pleased to see that you and Harry are getting along, Severus," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Severus snorted.

"Have you found that he is more like Lily than you would have thought?"

Severus didn't reply.

"I have noticed a change in your behavior with Harry, Severus. You cannot deny it."

Severus scoffed but then paused as he remembered what had occurred earlier. "Albus," he said hesitatingly, "he called me Dad again when I told him to open his mouth for the bezoar."

Dumbledore said nothing.

"He is obviously confusing me for James Potter," Severus said.

"Harry never knew James," Dumbledore murmured.

"I will not be some substitute for Potter's father," Severus spat, suddenly furious.

"He is not asking you to be a substitute."

"The brat means nothing to me, Albus. I cannot be what he wants."

"You underestimate yourself, Severus."

"I must leave now, Albus. I have work to do."

"You cannot keep running away, Severus."

Severus kept walking and did not look back as he left the hospital wing.

* * *

_**1978**_

**_Lily laughed as she twirled around in his arms. "I have to stop now, Severus," she gasped between laughs, "I'm getting quite tired."_**

**"_Whatever you say, Mrs. Snape," Severus murmured, pulling her towards him._**

**"_That's going to get some getting used to," Lily whispered._**

**"_Are you two lovebirds ready to go?" Sirius Black called out._**

**_Apparently, Black would continue to be the bane of his existence even on his wedding day, Severus thought. Black had wanted to leave their wedding reception since he got there. If Severus had his way, he wouldn't even be there, but he was a good friend of Lily's._**

**_Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said pulling Severus behind her, "let's go before he has a fit." _**

**"_I'm just being careful!" Black protested having heard Lily, "Voldemort's spies could be anywhere." At this he glared at Severus, who glared right back. Black didn't know anything about the Dark Lord._**

**_Lily noticed but didn't mention it, though there was a sadness in her eyes that Severus chose to ignore. "Thank you for coming, Sirius," she said hugging him, "we'll see you later."_**

**"_Good luck, Lily," he said shooting a threatening look to Severus. _**

**_Severus apparated Lily to his small cottage in Hogsmeade. "Welcome home," he said kissing her lightly._**

**_She still looked sad. "Severus, you love me, don't you?" she asked._**

**_Severus blinked. "Of course I do, Lily," he said. She was the only one he had ever loved. _**

**"_And you would never do anything to hurt me, would you?"_**

**_He stared into her green eyes. "Never, Lily. I would never hurt you. I will always do everything in my power to protect you."_**

**"_I love you, Sev," she said softly._**

**"_I love you too, Lily." She was the only one he had ever said those words to._**

Severus woke up from the dream gasping. Ever since Harry Potter had arrived at Hogwarts, he had been thinking of Lily more and more. Over the years, he had done his best to push her to a far corner of his mind to help himself deal with the pain of her loss. But every time he saw her son, the memories resurfaced and the scars bled anew. No more, he decided. It wouldn't happen again.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. They make me so happy! Also, once again, the next chapter will be out next week.


	7. Part VII

**Part VII**

"Try to remember again, Harry," Hermione commanded.

Harry sighed. Ever since he had been released from the hospital wing, they had been trying to figure out who Harry's would-be assassin was. Dumbledore had asked them not to tell anyone about the attempt on Harry's life and to let the teachers deal with it. Harry, Ron and Hermione had given each other looks, deciding that the teachers would be of no help. They never had before.

"It could have been Malfoy," Ron suggested. "I bet he'd love to get back at Harry."

Ignoring him, Hermione continued to look expectantly at Harry.

Harry rubbed his head. "I told you. I was sitting and eating breakfast and then my scar started hurting."

"You said the same thing last time. So whoever is trying to kill you is making your scar hurt. You said it was Snape at the feast."

"Yeah, but Snape wouldn't have given Harry the antidote to the poison if he was trying to do him in," Ron said logically.

"Snape isn't trying to kill me," Harry stated.

"Do you remember anything else, Harry?" Hermione urged. "Did you notice anyone else at the table do something suspicious?"

Harry rubbed his forehead again. "No, Hermione, I told you. My scar hurt and then…" he stopped as he looked at her. A memory rose to the front of his mind. "And then Professor Quirrell fell over and you helped him," he said slowly. It was all coming together. "During the start-of-term feast, Quirrell was sitting next to Snape. I remember saying something to Percy about it. It must have been Quirrell who made my scar hurt, not Snape!"

Hermione gasped. "Do you think Quirrell is trying to kill you?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I do," Harry said, leaning back in his armchair. "That day when I fell down the stairs, I felt a presence and my scar was hurting then too. It must have been Quirrell. McGonagall said that it was dark magic."

"Hang on," said Ron, "we heard Quirrell talking about Fluffy the first time, remember? Do you reckon that Quirrell is after the Stone?"

"Of course, Ron!" Hermione said excitedly, "I think he's been trying to get the stone all year. He must have let the troll in as a distraction."

"And Snape was going to head him off. That's why he wasn't with the other teachers," Harry finished.

"But that still doesn't explain why he keeps trying to kill Harry," Hermione said thoughfully.

"Harry's the Boy-Who-Lived, Hermione!" Ron said, "Plenty of people would want to do him in."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said dully.

"Any time, mate."

"What should we do?" Hermione asked nervously, "Should we tell Dumbledore what we suspect?"

"No, not yet. Not until we have more proof," Harry decided.

They sat in silence for a while. "How about we go visit Hagrid?" Ron suggested standing up and stretching, "It's boring inside. Besides, I want to know what he was looking at in the library that day."

* * *

"I can't believe Hagrid has a dragon!" Ron shouted as they made their way back to the castle. "Only trained experts are supposed to work with Norwegian Ridgebacks."

"Keep it down, Ron," Harry said shushing him, "we don't want everybody to hear."

"Hagrid will be in so much trouble if anyone finds out," Hermione said wringing her hands.

"M-Mr. P-Potter, I h-h-heard you were in the h-hospital w-wing."

Harry jumped as Professor Quirrell's voice interrupted their conversation. He backed up against Ron and Hermione, his hand touching his wand in his pocket. Just then, a group of Herbology students had milled around the area, and Harry relaxed his grip.

"Yes, sir. I had food poisoning," he said casually.

"N-next time you sh-sh-should be m-more careful about w-what you eat, M-Mr. P-Potter," he stuttered.

"I'll keep that in mind, Professor," Harry said, still trying to keep his voice casual.

"Professor Quirrell," a smooth voice interjected, "I believe Professor Dumbledore is looking for you. He wishes to see you in his office."

"Of c-c-course, S-Severus," the professor said, nearly jumping at the sound of Snape's voice. Nervously, he made his way back to he castle.

Ignoring the three first years, Snape continued on his way.

"That was weird," Ron commented.

"He thinks it's Quirrell too," Harry muttered. Running after Snape, he called out, "Professor!"

"What, Potter!" Snape snarled whirling around to level a glare at him.

Harry backed up, surprised at the amount of vitriol in Snape's voice but blundered onwards. "Do you think Quirrell was the one who poisoned me?" he asked.

"Be quiet, you foolish child," Snape barked, looking around as if expecting someone to be watching. "It is Professor Quirrell to you, Potter, and I suggest that you do not meddle in things that are not your concern."

"But if he's trying to kill me it is my concern," Harry argued. Why was Snape acting like this? He usually told Harry the truth clearly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back. Now I suggest you leave me in peace, Potter."

"It's Harry," Harry nearly whispered.

"Another five points," Snape said, not meeting his eye and walking on.

Harry stared but didn't say anything. Snape was probably just in a bad mood, he decided, but he couldn't help feeling slightly down.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as Harry joined them.

"Nothing," Harry said shortly. Everything else was forgotten as thoughts of Quirrell swarmed through their heads.

It wasn't until days later when they remembered Hagrid's dragon, and by then it was too late. Draco Malfoy had apparently spied on Hagrid and turned him in. Hagrid's dragon, Norbert, had been sent away. The only good thing that came of it was that Malfoy was still out after hours and was given detention.

* * *

_**A dark hooded figure walked through a forest. The creatures of the forest seemed to a sense the darkness around him for they did not dare be seen. All except one, the purest one of all. **_

_**He walked closer towards it. It would help him, it would revive him, it alone would give him strength until he had the other. **_

_**Closer and closer he moved. It now seemed to sense him for it looked around, and he attacked. **_

Harry woke up with a start and jumped out of bed. The dream had been so realistic that he expected to find himself in the forest. Who was that hooded figure, he wondered.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak, he quietly left the tower and walked through the Entrance Hall to the outside. The door squeaked slightly as he opened it but Harry was sure no one had heard. It was chilly outside and he shivered as he pulled his robe tighter around himself.

He walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Although he had never been inside, he had a feeling that the hooded figure from his dream had been here. He stood watching it for a long time, not completely sure why. It was completely possible that the dream he had had was just that, a dream.

Just then, Harry heard footsteps and voices behind him.

"This is servant stuff," Draco Malfoy's unmistakable voice drawled.

Harry quickly scrambled for his invisibility cloak and managed to get it to cover himself just as Malfoy and Hagrid came into view at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Now listen carefully, cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight," Hagrid was saying. Harry moved closer as he listened to Hagrid's explanation about unicorn blood.

A dead unicorn, Harry thought, his blood running cold. He followed Malfoy and Hagrid into the forest and watched as they split up, Malfoy taking Fang with him. Harry decided to follow Malfoy and Fang and took some delight in Malfoy's obvious fear of the place.

The silvery blood gleamed in the moonlight as they walked on. Suddenly, Harry's scar started hurting as they approached a clearing. Clutching his forehead, Harry saw something white in the middle of the clearing. It was the dead unicorn he realized. That meant that the hooded figure must be around here too.

The pain in his scar intensified, causing Harry to fall to his knees. Then Harry saw him: the hooded figure emerged from the shadows and to the unicorn, where is started to drink its blood. Malfoy screamed and Fang began barking.

The hooded figure turned to Malfoy and Fang and began walking towards them. Fang started barking madly and in his haste to get away, he tripped Malfoy who fell onto the ground. The hooded figure swooped in on Malfoy and Harry, realizing that he had to do something, pushed past the pain and ran in front of Malfoy with his wand out, the cloak slipping off as he did.

"Run!" he cried, and for once, Malfoy listened to him, darting away. The figure now moved closer to Harry and Harry had to close his eyes to stave off the pain. He heard the gallop of hooves and when he opened his eyes, the figure was gone and a centaur stood over him.

The centaur introduced himself at Firenze and as he took Harry back to Hagrid, he explained to Harry that unicorn blood was only used as a means of survival by a desperate soul.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered, his mind racing.

" 'Arry are yeh alright? What're yeh doing here?" Hagrid asked when Firenze brought him back. Malfoy was standing with Hagrid, looking petrified.

"The unicorn is back there, Hagrid," Harry told him.

"Let's get yeh both back first," Hagrid said. Harry's head was whirring with thoughts as they made their way back. He was still shaking as he thought about the hooded figure.

When they reached the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, with Ron, Fred and George in tow. McGonagall's lips pressed together firmly when she saw Harry.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked running over to him and giving Malfoy dirty looks.

"I see you found our wayward Gryffindor, Hagrid," McGonagall said, staring at Harry sternly.

"Found Harry here in the forest, Pr'fessor," Hagrid said.

If it was possible, McGonagall's mouth grew even thinner. "Thank you, Hagrid, I will take it from here. Mr. Malfoy, you may go back to your common room."

Without a word or a look, Malfoy walked away, leaving the four Gryffindors to the mercy of their Head of House. McGonagall led them to her office in silence.

"I'm absolutely disgusted," McGonagall said, "A student out of bed at night and no less in in the Forbidden Forest of all places." Harry looked down at his feet, the gravity of what he had done just now hitting him. "You understand the situation you are in, Mr. Potter. I am quite sure I do not have to remind you. I am very disappointed in you and I am sure Professor Snape will be as well."

At this, Harry looked up. She couldn't tell Snape! He would hate Harry for breaking the rules. "Please, Professor…" he started.

"Oh no, Mr. Potter. He will hear of this. And I am assigning you a week's worth of detention. In addition, one hundred and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

" One hundred and fifty!" Harry said.

"Yes."

"Professor, please, you can't."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Mr. Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you."

They trudged along morosely back to the common room. To lose two hundred points in one night was a big blow to them all.

"What were you three doing?" Harry asked finally.

"Looking for you," Ron said, "I woke up and saw you weren't in bed. I thought something bad had happened to you, what with… you know. I couldn't get up the stairs of the girls' dormitory, so I asked Fred and George to help me. They somehow knew you were in the Forbidden Forest so we went and got McGonagall." He glared at the twins suspiciously, who studiously ignored him.

"What were you doing in there anyway, Harry?" George asked, taking the focus off of them.

"I couldn't sleep so I fancied a walk," Harry mumbled, knowing how stupid his excuse sounded.

"Blimey, Harry, as much as we approve of breaking the rules, there's a time and place for it," Fred said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said miserably, "it's all my fault that Gryffindor is in last place."

Fred and George exchanged glances. "Cheer up, Harry, we're always losing points," George said.

"Not one hundred and fifty at once."

"Maybe we can make them up in Quidditch," Fred said.

"We should have gone to a teacher instead of trying to find you on our own," Ron said.

"Well that puts a damper on our end-of-year prank, eh Fred?" George said.

"I think it could still have potential," Fred said, a mischievous look on his face.

"What prank?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Wait and see, little brother," Fred said.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the twins' antics. When he and Ron got back to their dormitory, Ron finally asked, "What were you doing in the forest, Harry?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow with Hermione," Harry said, still needing time to digest what he had heard.

Ron shrugged and got into bed.

"By the way, Ron," Harry thought to ask, "Why couldn't you get into Hermione's dormitory?"

Ron turned red and mumbled something about sliding staircases. Harry shook his head. He would ask Ron properly tomorrow.

When Harry pulled back the curtains of his bed, his invisibility cloak lay folded with a note that read in the same narrow handwriting, "Just in case."

* * *

It didn't take the Gryffindors long to find out that overnight, they had lost one hundred and fifty points, all because of Harry Potter. Harry was completely shunned by the Gryffindors, and even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seemed distant.

"They'll get over it," Hermione reassured him briskly. She was not impressed by the childish behavior the Gryffindors were employing, but nor was she impressed by what Harry had done. Harry still hadn't had a chance to tell them what had happened in the forest, though they were both terribly curious to hear why.

Snape continued to ignore him throughout the day. Was he angry about what Harry had done, he wondered. But Snape had been acting cold towards him before as well, he realized.

One strange thing about the Gryffindor point loss was Draco Malfoy's reaction. Harry had expected him to gloat that Slytherin was now in first place, but he didn't. As Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room after a grueling detention with Filch, Malfoy accosted him.

"Potter," Malfoy said as he approached him. Crabbe and Goyle did not flank him for once.

"What do you want, Malfoy," Harry said tiredly, just wanting to go back to the common room to talk to Ron and Hermione.

Malfoy looked uncomfortable for a moment before squaring his shoulders. "You saved my life, Potter."

"Not really. Firenze would have helped you," Harry said dully.

Malfoy looked relieved and Harry started walking away.

"Potter!" Malfoy called out after him. Harry sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry about that picture of your mother."

They stared at each other for a moment before Malfoy nodded and walked away. That had certainly been strange, Harry thought.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him when he entered the common room. After they had settled down in armchairs in front of the fire, they pounced upon him with questions. Harry began to tell them what had happened; from the moment he had the dream (Hermione looked exasperated when he told them about his night-time wandering) to what Firenze had told him.

"Quirrell's trying to steal the stone for Voldemort," Harry said once he had finished telling them about what had transpired in the forest.

Ron flinched. "Can you not say the name?"

Harry ignored him. "That's why my scar hurts. I think it only happens when Voldemort is near. So now all we have to do is wait for Quirrell to get the stone. Then Voldemort can finish me off."

"Harry, stop," Hermione said. "Dumbledore is the only wizard You-Know-Who has ever feared. As long as he's around, we're safe."

"But what if we're not, Hermione," Harry said feverishly. "Dumbledore couldn't stop the troll from coming in or Quirrell from trying to kill me twice. What if he can't stop Voldemort from getting the stone?" He began pacing in front of the fireplace.

"Maybe he still hasn't figured out a way to get past Fluffy," Ron suggested.

Harry paused. "Hagrid," he whispered. He ran out of the common room to Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione on his heels, trying to keep up to ask him what was happening.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted knocking on the door.

"Harry?" Hagrid said opening the door, "What's goin' on?"

"Hagrid, the stranger you met at the pub who gave you the dragon, what did he look like?" Harry asked urgently.

"I don' know, do I? He was wearing a hood," Hagrid said.

"Did you two talk?" Harry asked.

"Aye, he asked me what kind o' creatures I looked after an' I told him after Fluffy, a dragon will be no problem."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"O' course he did. How often do you come across a three-headed dog? I told him, yeh just gotta know how to soothe 'em. Take Fluffy, play 'im a little music and he falls right to sleep."

Harry looked at Hagrid in horror before racing back to the castle. He began pacing in front of the fire again.

"So Quirrell is just waiting for Dumbledore to get out of the way. And then he'll steal the stone."

The only thing left for them to do now was wait.

Harry wasn't sure how he made it through his exams when he was sure Voldemort was going to pop up any day. He looked up at the Head Table at every meal to make sure Dumbledore was still there and had taken to asking McGonagall about the Headmaster's continued presence in the school.

Until one day after their exams when she said, "I'm afraid the Headmaster has been called urgently to the Ministry, Mr. Potter."

"He's gone," Harry said numbly.

"Yes," she said, "Of course you may always talk to me if the need arises."

"Yes, Professor," he said, making his way back to the common room in a daze.

"Harry, we have to tell someone," Hermione said when he told them.

Ron nodded, looking pale.

Hermione squared her shoulders as if ready for an argument. "I… I think we should tell Snape about the stone. And I think you should tell Snape the truth."

"Hermione, I can't. I haven't done enough yet, I haven't shown him – " Harry started.

"Harry, getting good grades and behaving yourself isn't going to make him love you any more," Hermione said.

"This coming from Hermione," Harry said, weakly grinning at Ron.

Ron didn't smile back. "Hermione's right, mate. Look at Fred and George. They're getting in trouble all the time and Mum's always getting owls about them but she still loves them as much as Percy."

"Then what will make him love me?" Harry whispered.

"You will, Harry," Hermione said firmly. "You need to tell him, Harry."

"I'm afraid," Harry admitted.

"I know, Harry," Hermione said gently, "but you both deserve the truth."

Harry turned to Ron who said, "I think you should tell him too, Harry."

Harry stared into the fire. "Okay," he said quietly, "I'll tell him."

* * *

A/N: Will Harry tell him? Will he not? You'll have to wait until next week to find out!


	8. Part VIII

**Part VIII**

"Severus, have you noticed anything different in Mr. Potter's behavior lately?" Minerva asked him in the staff room.

"No, Minerva. Why would I?" Severus said coldly.

Minerva looked taken aback. "I had thought you might know what is going through his head. The two of you seemed quite close."

"You are mistaken."

"I don't think I am. Did you know that when I caught him after he came out of the Forbidden Forest, he didn't look the least bit repentant until I informed him I would tell you?"

Severus was silent and Minerva continued, "He keeps asking me if Albus is still at Hogwarts. I told him that Albus had to go to the Ministry and he looked panicked. He would not tell me why. Perhaps if you talked to him – "

"No," Severus interrupted immediately, turning his back harshly away from her. "Potter is not my concern."

"Severus," Minerva started but was once again interrupted this time by the sound of a knock on the door. Sighing she went over and opened it to reveal the object of their discussion himself flanked by Weasley and Granger as usual.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" she said sternly.

"Can I please speak to Professor Snape?" he said shakily. He was trembling.

"Mr. Potter, what is the matter? Do you need to visit Madam Pomfrey?" Minerva said, alarmed.

"No, Professor. I just really need to speak to Professor Snape." His eyes were strangely bright as he spoke.

At a loss of what else to do, Minerva turned to Severus, silently asking him to handle the situation.

Severus scowled but conceded. "Come to my office, Potter," he said briskly before striding out of the room, not noticing the reassuring smile Hermione gave Harry nor the pat on the back Ron bestowed on him.

Harry walked behind Snape, not ready to face the man in person yet, or ever really. By the time they got to Snape's office, he was a bundle of nerves. He had no idea how he would break the news to the Professor. In true Gryffindor fashion, he had decided to wing it, a tremendously foolish idea in hindsight.

Snape calmly walked over and sat behind his desk. Harry looked at the chair in front of the desk. He had sat in this same chair quite a bit but never in such circumstances. He shook his head to clear it. He just needed to say it, to spit it out.

But he lost his nerve as he stared at Snape and instead blurted out, "We think Quirrell's trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone!"

Snape looked furious. "And just how would you know that, Potter?"

"I just do," Harry said lamely.

"Have I not impressed upon you before not to go poking your nose in things that don't concern you?"

"Yes, but it's true!"

"The Stone is well protected –"

"But we think – "

"Do not interrupt me! As I was saying, the Stone is well protected and none of your concern. If that is all, you are dismissed." Snape's voice was cold.

"But we think Quirrell is trying to get the stone for Voldemort!" Harry said impatiently.

"Do not say that name!" Snape thundered.

Harry looked at him disbelievingly. Snape was afraid of the name as well?

"The Dark Lord has been gone for a number of years as you of all people should know," Snape said, slightly more calm.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't believe that," Harry said stubbornly.

Snape glared at him and Harry could feel his frustration boiling to the surface. "Why don't you believe me?" he cried.

"You will not talk to me like that, Potter! You have no respect for authority, just like your father."

Harry was silent. It had been a long time since Snape had compared him to James Potter. What had happened? "You said you don't hate me, but you do," Harry said, suddenly hysterical. "Why do you hate me when you loved my mother?"

"I don't recall ever saying that I loved your mother."

"But you did and I know it! You loved her! You saw her in the Mirror of Erised. I know. And she loved you."

Snape's face lost all color. "What nonsense are you spouting now, Potter?" His voice was deadly. "How dare you presume to know anything about my relationship with Lily? She did not love me, nor did she believe me capable of love. Now I suggest you GET OUT!"

"No, I won't," Harry said, now determined to get this done with. He steeled himself and said, "What I really wanted to tell you was that I'm your son. I'm not James Potter's son, I'm yours. You're my father."

The silence was deafening.

"You're my father," Harry repeated. It felt good to finally say it.

"I do not know what kind of delusions you are harboring but you are not my son," Snape said quietly, "You are Potter's son I assure you."

Harry shook his head. "My mum sent me a letter on my birthday. She told me everything." He took the letter out of his pocket and held it up. It had become his most prized possession. "You can read it if you like."

Snape shook his head and sneered weakly at the piece of parchment in Harry's hands, "Do not be ridiculous, Potter. I have had enough of this nonsense. You don't actually believe any drivel from a letter supposedly written by someone who has been dead for ten years."

"It's all true," Harry insisted, having never once doubted the letter, "she told me about how you met when you were nine and you were sorted into different houses but you were still friends and then you got married – "

"I have had enough of this nonsense," Snape said in a dangerous voice, "You are James Potter's brat and that is what you will always be to me. I do not know how you found that out but you will never speak of any of it again. Is that clear? Now leave. I do not want to see you in this office again."

Hot tears formed in Harry's eyes and he tried to push them back but they continuously ran down his cheeks. He impatiently wiped them away with the back of his hand. "You're my father," he said for the third time, "I know you are."

Snape looked pale but didn't say anything. His face was a blank mask. When he turned away from Harry, Harry realized that Snape wasn't going to accept him as his son. The tears began pouring in full force now and fled, dropping the letter on the cold floor of the dungeons.

He did not notice the two people watching him as he ran.

* * *

Harry felt so stupid. Had his experience with the Dursleys taught him nothing? Just because he shared the same blood with them, it didn't make them hate him any less. What had he expected? That Snape would immediately accept him and take him away from the Dursleys and… and love him?

He had deluded himself all this time into thinking that he could somehow earn Snape's love. Ron and Hermione had been right. You couldn't make someone love you. He had tried so hard with the Dursleys before he had realized how futile it was. He had done his chores and not complained but none of it made them like him any more.

Of course Snape would not love him. It didn't matter that Snape was his father. It wasn't about them being related by blood. Snape would not even deign to believe that that was true. He said it himself that he would always treat Harry like he was James Potter's son.

Yet Harry couldn't bring himself to hate Snape. When he thought about Snape, he thought of the man who was smart and brave and kind; the man who had helped him with his homework, who he had spent time with brewing potions, who had comforted him after Malfoy had torn the picture of his mother.

And that was why he couldn't hate Snape. That was why he loved his father.

* * *

Severus paced his office, wishing for the first time that Albus were here. Perhaps he would have been able to explain this situation to him. He took his head in his hands as he paced. Could what the boy have been saying be true? It was a preposterous notion. How could Harry Potter be his son? Why wouldn't Lily have told him?

Severus stopped pacing and walked back to his chair, feeling the beginnings of a headache. Clutching his head, he sat down and began counting the months from when Lily left to when the boy was born. Surely it wasn't possible. It simply couldn't be possible. He was James Potter's son: he had to be. But what made the boy seem to believe that Severus was his father so strongly?

He flinched at the sound of a knock on the door and decided to ignore it. The knocks started again, louder and louder, until Severus finally walked over to the door.

"What!" he snapped as he pulled the door open, revealing two identical redheads.

"Hello, Professor," said one of them.

"What is it, Weasley?" he asked.

"We just saw Harry run from your office. He looked upset," said the other one.

"Do you have a point?" Severus said impatiently.

"We just thought you might want to read this." He held out a piece of parchment to Severus.

Severus stared at it suspiciously.

"Harry dropped it," Weasley continued.

Severus's eyes widened as he realized it was the letter the boy had claimed was from Lily. He snatched it out of Weasley's grasp. "If that is all," he said and without waiting for an answer, he slammed the door in their faces. They exchanged worried glances, hoping they had done the right thing for Harry.

Once he was safely back in his quarters and hopefully free from disruption, he stared at the folded letter in his hands. Immediately, he checked the letter for hexes but found none. He did however discover a charm that would only allow certain people to read it. Lily had been proficient at such charms, Severus recalled.

He stared at the letter for a long time. Could it truly be from Lily? And if it was, how could he bring himself to read it? The pain of her loss was still so deep that until recently, until he met her son, he hadn't been able to speak her name. That was why he reacted so badly to the boy's words. He couldn't stand staring into _her_ eyes and have the boy tell him his heart's desire was true. It was simply not possible.

The seconds ticked by into hours and still Severus did nothing. Finally, he decided that he had had enough. He was no coward. Hands strangely trembling, he opened it and immediately glanced over it once, realizing that he was one of the people keyed into reading the letter. The writing was indeed familiar as the hand from which he had received so much correspondence himself.

He held it in his hands as if it was sacred and ran his fingers down the words. It truly was Lily's hand that had moved down this parchment, leaving a trail of words that could very well affect the rest of his life.

_My Dearest Harry_, he began reading.

* * *

By the time Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower, it was after dinner and all his tears had dried up, giving way to a fierce determination.

"Harry! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Hermione pounced on him.

"What happened, Harry? How did it go?" Ron said.

"He doesn't want me," Harry said shortly. Before Ron or Hermione could say anything else he continued, "I tried to tell him about the stone but he didn't believe me." He took a deep breath, "I'm going after it, and I'm going to get it before Quirrell does."

"But Harry you can't!" Hermione cried.

"That's mental!" Ron agreed.

"Don't you understand?" Harry shouted, "If I don't Voldemort will come back and he'll kill me because I'll never go to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my m – my parents, remember?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "We're coming too, Harry," Hermione said.

"I hope there's enough room under your cloak for the three of us," Ron added.

Harry looked at his two friends and nodded. "We'll leave after everyone goes to sleep."

"Harry what – " Ron started as they reached the common room where they would meet Hermione before going to get the stone.

"Come on, Ron," Harry interrupted before Ron could ask what he was going to, "we have to hurry before Quirrell gets there."

Ron shrugged at Hermione when she came down the stairs from her dormitory. She bit her lip but didn't try to ask Harry anything about it.

"We better put the cloak on here," Harry said turning to them.

"What are you doing," came a voice from the stairs. It was Neville.

"Nothing, Neville, go back to sleep," Ron said unconvincingly.

"You're going out again, aren't you?" Neville said staring at Harry. "You can't! You'll lose more points. I won't let you." He hurried over to the entrance of the portrait hole.

"Do something," Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione took out her wand. "I'm really sorry, Neville," she said, "Petrificus Totalus!"

With that they left the common room, leaving Neville behind.

* * *

_The night I planned to tell him about you was the night he came to me with the Dark Mark on his arm._

_**1979**_

"_**Severus!" Lily cried happily when he walked into their cottage and hugged him. **_

_**All his exhaustion melted away as he took in the sight of his wife. She was practically glowing. **_

"_**How was the interview?" she asked. That was right. He had told her he was going for a job interview.**_

_**His mouth felt dry and she frowned.**_

"_**You don't look so good, Severus, maybe you should rest and I can bring you something to eat later."**_

_**Severus shook his head, knowing that he had to tell her. She would see it for herself soon enough. He began unbuttoning his cuff. **_

"_**What are you doing?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. Her eyes told a different story from her words. She looked fearful, as if she knew exactly what was going to happen. Keeping his gaze locked on hers, Severus carefully pulled up his sleeve until it revealed…**_

_**Lily looked down and gasped. "Is that?"**_

"_**The Dark Mark," Severus said tonelessly.**_

"_**You're, you're one of them? You're a Death Eater!" **_

"_**Yes."**_

_I left him that night and said some things I'm ashamed to admit._

_**Lily was packing up. He couldn't believe she was packing up. She couldn't be leaving him, she couldn't. **_

"_**Lily, please," he begged.**_

"_**You chose them, Severus. You chose them over me," she said, impatiently wiping tears from her eyes and walking to the door. "You lied to me and you hurt me even after you promised you never would. How can I be with you when I can't trust you?" She placed a hand over her stomach, as if in pain.**_

"_**I did it for us, Lily," he pleaded, "to keep you safe."**_

"_**You're only lying to yourself, Severus. You did it for you. You said you loved me, but you don't."**_

"_**But I do love you, Lily," he said numbly.**_

_**Her eyes were cold as she turned back to look at him. "No you don't. Sometimes I think you don't even know how to love." With a slam of the door, she was gone, leaving Severus all alone.**_

_I love your father and I love you_

She loved him. She had still loved him, even after leaving him. All this time he had thought she had jumped into James Potter's arms as soon as she left him, but it had never been James Potter, it had always been him. Tears dripped down his hooked nose onto the parchment.

She had only been with Potter to protect her son. Their son. Their son, Harry. Harry Potter was really his son. He had a son, he realized incredulously. In his mind's eye, he pictured the boy shyly standing in a line with the other first years as he was about to get sorted. The boy, with his black hair like Severus's and green eyes like Lily. His son was a part of him, as he was of Lily.

Somehow in his daze, Severus had left his quarters and was making his way up to the seventh floor. The portrait of the Fat Lady let him in with no trouble. Severus took a deep breath as he walked through the portrait hole. What would he say? What could he say? What would Harry say?

His fears were unrealized when he saw a petrified Neville Longbottom on the floor. Immediately, he was snapped out of it. An icy feeling built up in his chest as he waved his wand and said, "Finite Incantatem."

Longbottom immediately unfroze.

"What happened, Longbottom?" Severus said menacingly. He had a feeling of cold dread that this had something to do with his son. "Where's Harry?"

Longbottom's eyes widened and he shrank at the unwanted attention from his least favorite professor. "He left the common room with Ron and Hermione ten minutes ago. I don't know where they went but I thought I heard Harry mention Professor Quirrell," he said in a small voice.

Severus swore under his breath and strode out of the common room. The first thing he did was to send a Patronus message to Albus before going in search of Harry. The foolish boy! Severus had warned him not to go looking for trouble but of course he didn't listen. The boy was going to be the death of him. As he headed to the third floor, Severus ignored the tingling of the Dark Mark on his left arm.


End file.
